Me and You Forever?
by Oo InuHanyou oO
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome..forever? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha!'', Kagome shouted as she landed at the bottom of the well. She had hoped he'd be there to help her out. Instead, she looked up to find her favorite red-headed fox kit grinning down at her.

"You the only one up there, Shippo?" she asked, quite surprised they sent him for her alone. That almost never happened because Inuyasha still hadn't trusted him to protect Kagome on his own yet, even though he was eleven now. He was as strong as he'd ever been! Inuyasha needed to stop being such a jerk. Kagome was his friend, too, and he'd defend her just as fiercely as anyone else.

"Yup! The others aren't far away, though. Come on, before Inuyasha has a heart attack. He's been fuming about you taking too long, as always." Shippo warned her. He held out an arm for Kagome to grab, and pulled her up almost as effortlessly as Inuyasha. He was proud of his strength, and made sure to show it off in front of the group more often.

She followed Shippo to a comfortable spot under the God Tree, where they had finally found the rest of the gang. "Oh, there you guys are.", Kagome sighed in relief, as she took a seat on the ground next to Sango.

"Where the hell were you!? It's about time you showed up! They were getting 'worried', and wanted me to come after you.", Inuyasha spat at the two as he rolled his eyes.

"Typical Inuyasha.", Shippo muttered under his breath, just loud enough to where Inuyasha could hear it.

"Care to repeat that, twerp?", Inuyasha asked angrily, just before placing a large lump atop of Shippo's head.

"Inuyasha, stop being so mean to him all the time, he's still just a kid!", Miroku said. Shippo was ready to hit Inuyasha back for once until he heard Kagome speak. Why hit Inuyasha back and get into just as much trouble, when he could sit back and watch Inuyasha get in trouble all by himself? Maybe he'd hold off on showing his strength to the group for just a little while longer.

"Miroku, let me handle this.", Kagome said as nicely as possible. Inuyasha knew exactly what was coming. "Inuyasha...",

"Hai?...", Inuyasha answered, covering his ears.

"Sit.", Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha immediately plowed into the ground with a loud 'thump', causing a giant, suffocating cloud of dust to fill the air. 'Damn that runt..' Inuyasha thought.

******

Later that evening, Inuyasha had a splitting headache. Luckily for him, Kagome was very forgiving of him this time, providing him with an ice pack for his head. They decided to spend the night in Kaede's village. All were fast asleep. All but Inuyasha and Kagome, that is. Kagome couldn't possibly sleep without apologizing to Inuyasha first, for she was the cause of his terribly violent headache after all. As it seems, Inuyasha never sleeps, so the two of them sat in silence, minus the occasional crackling of the fire. Kagome was first to break the silence.

"Inuyasha?", Kagome asked completely self-conciously.

"Yeah?", Inuyasha asked as loudly as he could without waking the others.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha gave her a confused gaze, forgetting she had caused his terrible headache. "Sorry for ... you know, when I 'sat' you. I didn't think you'd land so hard. I didn't mean it, I was only trying to protect Shippo.", she said softly, as if she was answering the question in the young hanyou's head.

"Keh. You know he's old enough to learn to start fending for himself, quit treating him like a baby. That's why he expects to always get what he wants. You do know that don't you?" Inuyasha said in a cold tone.

"Yes, I know. I think you're right though. But, since you put it that way, tomorrow things change. I'm gonna stop treating him like a baby, and start treating him like the young adult he is.", Kagome said in an even softer voice than before. That would take some time, and she knew it.

She stood silently, and Inuyasha appeared next to her instantly. "Shouldn't you be going to sleep now? It's late, wench.''

"No, not yet. I'm gonna sit outside and get some fresh air for a while. You wanna join me?", she asked.

"Sure, if you want." he answered. For some reason, they were always nicer to eachother when no one else was around. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?", she answered.

"I'm sorry I let you think my headache is your fault. I didn't think you'd feel so guilty about it. I should've known better, huh?" Inuyasha joked.

"Inuyasha," she giggled. "But if I hadn't made you... you know, the headache wouldn't be there." she argued.

"Whose to say that my headache was caused by your command?", Inuyasha retorted playfully.

"Well then why else would it be there? Huh?" she tried to sound playful as well, but it came off as downright pitiful.

He hadn't been expecting that. He stared into her eyes for a moment until she purposefully looked away to avoid his gaze. Inuyasha wouldn't have this. He grabbed her chin ever-so-gently and brought her eyes back up where he could see them.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything, wench. I'll be fine. A headache's nothing to me anyways. I've got demon blood in me, remember?" he tried to keep the playfulness coming. He just couldn't stand the scent of guilt and pity radiating from her beautiful, delicate, little body. This time, she held his gaze. Inuyasha moved in slowly to give her a chance to stop him. Seeing nor sensing any signs of hesitation from her, he closed the distance and tilted his head.

Images of their youth played like a movie in his head, like the one she had shown him back in her era. Every shared gaze, every embrace, every laugh they shared, and even every argument flickered through his mind in just the short seconds that led up to this kiss. Sure, it wasn't their first, but at least he knew neither of their lives were in danger this time. The two shared a long, needy kiss. Their tongues battled one another for dominance in a war of love, stopping only because Kagome needed to catch her breath.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was shocked, but she definitely enjoyed it. Just what the hell made him wait so long to kiss her like that!?

''Kagome, listen to me." he stated calmly. Instantly, he could smell the different emotions emanating from her.

'Oh, no. Maybe he regrets it. Maybe it meant nothing to him. What if this is some kind of sick joke?' She opened her mouth to speak her mind, but he stopped her.

"Hey, calm down. It's nothing like what you're thinking. I really have wanted to do that for a long time now. I just need to tell you a few things, is all." he told her sheepishly. Was he really ready for this?

"Okay, then. Shoot." she spoke with false confidence. She still wasn't sure of what he'd say to her. What if he told her he'd never love her the way he loved Kikyo?

'Well, that'd just ruin my day...' Kagome thought sadly.

"Kagome, please stop thinking I'm going to reject you. You do realize I can pinpoint all your mood changes with this thing, right?" he asked, pointing to his nose.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to do it, honestly. Just tell me what you have to say." she said calmly. She needed to hear this, already! The anticipation was killing her.

"Well, Kagome... We've been friends for six years now. Every day I've spent with you over the years has impacted my life in some way. I really am glad you came into my life, Kagome. And, in the last 6 years that we've traveled together, I've created this close bond with you. I mean, you're my best friend. I'd give my life to protect you in a heartbeat. And I know you know that. And I know we fight. I'm sorry about the way I act, but I just never wanted to come to you with these feelings I wasn't sure I understood and then have you reject me." he paused, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she stared up at him, urging him to continue.

"It took me forever to come to this realization, but, Kagome, you've always been there for me. Never once, did you push me away or try to hurt me because of what I am. You never, ever made me feel like I should be ashamed of either half of myself, regardless of how horrible I was to you. It's like you knew I needed you, even if I never dared show it to you... Kami, I feel so stupid for not doing this sooner. I'd always known I had feelings for you, but I never could come to terms with them because of my own insecurities. I never even gave it a chance, and, damnit, I can't take it anymore. I'd rather let you know how I feel and be rejected than to never know. I've developed some pretty strong feelings for you. I've tried to ignore them with Naraku around and all, but... Dammit! Kagome I love you."

...Akward Silence between the two...

"Oh Inuyasha, I don't know what to say..." she tried desperately to both fill the silence between them, and to find the right words to say to her beloved hanyou. He looked down at her with fear in his eyes, hoping this wasn't the rejection he'd feared for so long. How could she be speechless? Did she not feel the same way? But she kissed him back! This didn't make any sense. He needed her to say something - anything! Picking up on how tense he had become, she decided she needed speak to him, and now, before the moment was gone forever.

"I love you too, Inuyasha! You don't have any idea how long I've wanted this to happen. I almost can't comprehend it." she joked. His face lit up the instant he heard the word "love" pass her lips, and beamed down at her, eyes dancing happily. Tears of happiness threatened to spill down Kagome's now rosy-red cheeks. She threw her arms around his neck and giggled happily into his chest. Still a bit shocked by her response, Inuyasha stood motionless for a moment as she hugged him before wrapping his arms around her waist. He breathed in deeply, allowing her lovely scent to fill his nose and wrap itself around his senses, similar to the way she wrapped her arms around him.

The new couple shared another kiss, and Inuyasha held Kagome to him tightly as he leapt up into a nearby tree. He wanted to be able to enjoy this time with her now before he had to go back to camp and share her attention with the others. They'd have some explaining to do in the morning, but that could wait. Inuyasha didn't want to be away from her any more than he had to. He sat against the tree's trunk and let Kagome snuggle into his sitting form, where they both drifted off to sleep. He could definitely get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome...? Where is she?", Shippo asked sleepily as he awoke to the rays of the early morning sun beaming down on his face.

"Don't worry, Shippo. Sango and I have already found Kagome, and Inuyasha as well." Miroku informed the worried kitsune, a perverted grin on his face.

"Well then where are they?" Shippo asked anxiously.

"They're up sleeping in a tree near here. My guess would be that the two made up and slept there for the night..." Miroku rambled on as Shippo began to tune him out.

"You're probably right.", Sango interrupted, staring off into the sky through the window.

"Shouldn't we go get them?", Shippo asked.

"Let them be. They'll come back when they're ready to. Until then we must stay here and patiently wait for them." Miroku calmly stated.

Deliberately disobeying the monk, Sango got up and walked out of the hut, with Kirara close behind, and said she'd be back later. She was hopelessly bored without her best friend and had to go get her, just hoping that she and Inuyasha weren't doing anything she didn't want to see...

Meanwhile, Kagome, still held closely to Inuyasha's chest, began to stir. Inuyasha, who was already awake, watched her silently. Her long, ebony locks of hair were in complete disarray, and covered Inuyasha's torso like a blanket, as she had shifted sleeping positions frequently throughout the night. Her hazel brown eyes began to flutter open, and she looked up, only to find the handsome hanyou she had recently confessed her love to staring down at her with a warm smile on his face. She smiled back with just as much warmth, if not more.

"Good morning.", she said in that very cheery voice she'd always use when she was happy with him.

"Morning." he said, still smiling. Her small smile turned into a large grin as she noticed him bending down to kiss her.

She leaned forward, awaiting a long, passionate kiss. She mentally smacked herself when she only felt him place a small kiss upon her cheek. She was quite angry with him for only giving her only a small kiss on the cheek, but didn't let it show. She gave a small playful pout, which made Inuyasha laugh.

"You want more?" he said seductively.

"What do you think?" she answered with a giggle. He leaned in again and she got the kiss she had expected before. They shared another long, passionate kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to enter and explore her mouth. Once again, their tongues battled for dominance.

"...AHEM..." Sango interrupted the two. "Care to come up for air?" she teased. Kagome blushed just deep enough that her friend could see it from the distance. "I'm not surprised. It was bound to happen someday." she shrugged. Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to climb on his back as she had done countless times before. She climbed on, and he jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully. Kagome climbed off his back and excitedly discussed the events of the night before with Sango. Placing a gap between himself and the two girls, Inuyasha lagged behind purposely.

He wanted them to be safe. If anything happened to Sango, Miroku would never let him live it down. Inuyasha definitely had to keep Kagome alive if he was going to claim her as his mate someday. The thought excited him, and soon he was lost within the confines of his own mind.

Soon after the girls stopped talking, they arrived at Kaede's hut. Kagome and Inuyasha braced themselves for whatever things Miroku might say, and things Shippo might ask or not understand. Sango explained to Miroku how she had found the two, and he found it quite humorous. Inuyasha began to get irritated at the monk's laughter.

"Shut it, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, failing miserably at hiding his blush.

Kagome understood why it must be funny to them. She thought of what it would have been like if she found Sango and Miroku that way. Shippo was very understanding of the whole situation, and the group was relieved that they didn't have to explain anything to him in detail. The group had expected them to come to their senses and get together eventually, anyways. Needless to say, there were no objections.

Around noon, after the questions and teasing had stopped, the gang said their goodbyes to Kaede, telling her they would return soon. The group set off on their next journey to find the sacred jewel shards. The group traveled quietly and comfortably, keeping their guard up.

When they came to a clearing, all members were ready for a fight. Youkai were close by, and they closed in quickly.

"Damnit. Not now!" Inuyasha groaned. "It's that freakin' wolf! Always poking his nose into shit!" his voice rising, nearly yelling.

"Shut up, dog-breath!" Koga yelled, his whirlwind stopping right in front of Kagome, causing her to choke a bit.

"Hey Kagome, how's it goin'?" he asked politely, smirking at the half-breed's obvious annoyance. To further annoy him, Koga took the girl's hands into his own, leaving a light kiss on her dainty knuckles. Inuyasha decided to stand down and let Kagome tell him to back off. She was finally his now, and he'd be damned if he was going to have her be upset with him for killing the flea-bag.

"Oh...uhh...hi, Koga. Everything's fine. Better than usual, I'd say." Kagome answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Around noon, the gang said their goodbyes to Kaede and the villagers, telling them they would be back soon. The group set off on the next journey to find the sacred jewel shards. When they came to a clearing, they became cautious of any youkai that may have been around. While they were crossing through the clearing, they did run into some youkai...wolf youkai.

"Hey Kagome, how's it goin'?", he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh...uhh...hi Koga. Everything's fine. Better than usual I'd say." Kagome answered. She turned red fairly quickly while Inuyasha unsheathed tetseiga. Koga ignored him. Moments of silence passed on and Kagome looked down to her hands, which were held by Koga's, and back up to him.

"Umm, oh. Sorry Kagome.", Koga stuttered.

"Yeah, that's right! Keep your filthy hands off of her you mangy wolf!", Inuyasha's biting words barely registered in his head. An idea sparked in Koga's head. Suddenly, he scooped Kagome off her feet and she only shifted to get comfortable, not knowing what he was doing. Inuyasha's cocky smirk fell into a scowl that would make even the most powerful youkai cower in fear. Koga's grin only got wider. He knew Inuyasha was pissed and would only get angrier.

"Koga, you put her down right now you bastard!", Inuyasha spat, the tetseiga in position to strike. 'Dammit! I can't attack him with the wind scar as long as he's holding Kagome.', Inuyasha thought. 'I'll just have to kill him the old fashioned way then.', he thought as he sheithed tetseiga. Koga walked in the opposite direction with Kagome still in his arms. He heared the tetseiga scrape against it's sheith and thought, 'Is he gonna give her up that easily, or is it a trap?' Koga didn't know what to do so he put Kagome down and faced Inuyasha.

When Kagome felt the soft earth beneath her feet again, she rushed to Inuyasha's side. "Kagome, take Sango and the others back to Kaede's village. I'll handle this myself.", Inuyasha ordered.

"No. I won't leave you here. Koga could do some fatal damage to you, and I'm not going to let you die alone right after we've learned our true feelings for eachother.", she argued.

Koga paid no attention to their conversation untill the last sentence that came out of Kagome's mouth, which knocked the air out of him like a blow to the chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What true feelings?! He's a mangy mutt who cares about no one but himself! How could you possibly love him?!", Koga shouted in disbelief.

Kagome's temper was let off of its leash for the first time in years. "How DARE you tell me who to love! And first of all, just because Inuyasha doesn't care for you doesn't mean he can't or doesn't care for others! Second, I love him because he's nice to me, he doesn't just tell me what I wanna hear like you do. He tells it like it is and he's faithful!", Kagome yelled. She had never yelled at anyone like that. She felt like a liar. 'Wait, what did I just say? Inuyasha...isn't faithful...to me or Kikyo. He promised himself to her, not me. No, no, no! Technically, he is with Kikyo since everyone says I'm her reincarnation. Right?', she thought. She didn't dare look up to see the look on Inuyasha's or Koga's face.

"Kagome...I...I'm...sorry.", Koga stammered. Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears. She ran off into the forest, past her friends. Inuyasha and Sango knowingly nodded to one another and Sango took off on Kirara's back. 'God. I know she regreted that whole thing about me being faithful. Dammit, Koga's right, how could she ever love someone like me. She deserves better.', Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked over to Miroku. He walked with his head hung low and his back slouched, with a few helpful words from Miroku here and there.

Sango found Kagome crying her eyes out on a stump in a small clearing. "Kagome, there you are. Tell me what's wrong.", she said, sympathetically giving her close friend a small hug. The small hug turned into Kagome crying on her dear friend's shoulder for half an hour. Sango waited patiently until Kagome sat up and was ready to talk. Sango wiped away the few tears that streamed down her friend's face every now and then.

"So that's what brought you here?", Sango asked. Kagome simply nodded. "Well, we'd better get going now. Don't want to keep the guys waiting too long do we now?...Kirara!", the two girls and the cat demon flew off into the darkness of the night sky.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived back at Kaede's village a little over a half hour ago. "Ye said ye would be back soon, but I didn't think ye'd be back that soon.", she teased. Inuyasha didn't find it very funny and Kaede realized this. Before she could ask, Inuyasha's ears began to twitch and he ran outside without warning. He heared faint screams far off into the darkness of the forest. He thought about Kagome and Sango. 'Dammit what now?', he thought. He ran back inside the hut and grabbed tetseiga and rushed into the forest, following the screams that became louder and began to scare him. 'What could it be?', he asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived back at Kaede's village a little over a half hour ago. "Ye said ye would be back soon, but I didn't think ye'd be back that soon.", she teased. Inuyasha didn't find it very funny and Kaede realized this. Before she could ask, Inuyasha's ears began to twitch and he ran outside without warning. He heared faint screams far off into the darkness of the forest. He thought about Kagome and Sango. 'Dammit what now?', he thought. He ran back inside the hut and grabbed tetseiga and rushed into the forest, following the screams that became louder and began to scare him. 'What could it be?', he asked himself.

"Dammit Kagome, you better be alive when I get there!", Inuyasha shouted to the darkness ahead of him, as if she was listening.

"HELP!", a female voice screamed not to far from the direction Inuyasha was headed in. 'NO! That is Kagome! She needs me, and I'm not there for her. I'm horrible, Koga's right: I'm a selfish beast who could never love anyone. I can't be with her. She deserves much better than me-someone that can always protect her.', he thought doubtfully.

'What are you saying?! You know she loves you and you love her! That's it, I'm taking over!', his inner youkai screamed. Almost immediately after his raining of doubtful thoughts, he transformed into a full-fledged demon. He was only able to control himself with his love for Kagome, and his anger of her being in danger.

"Don't worry Kagome! I'm coming!", he shouted.

***

'Inuyasha please hurry. I don't want to go without first apologizing to you, without one last kiss, one last embrace, without final words. Please come and rescue me like you always do.', she thought, for she was unable to speak because she was out of breath, and her chest had been crushed in the impact of the fall from Kirara's back.

"Kagome are you okay?! Kami! Please Kagome! Show me a sign that you are alive.", Sango shouted to her dear, unconcious friend.

"Mmm...mmm...Sango?" "Kagome?", Sango asked, her eyes shimmering with hope. "Wha...*coughs*...What happened to me? I...I can't move.", Kagome struggled greatly with saying what little she did. "Don't hurt yourself." Sango said thoughtfully as she held her friend up into a sitting position. "You fell from Kirara's back and she missed you when she was struck by that demon. Are you okay?", Sango asked.

"I'm fine now, just in alot of pain.", she smiled whole-heartedly. Sango smiled back and began to hel her friend into a standing position. As they stood, Kagome hissed in pain and dropped back to the ground with a thud.

"Don't worry Kagome! I'm coming!", they heared Inuyasha's shout off in the darkness. "Inuyasha!'', Kagome yelled as loud as she could with a huge grin on her face-she was overwhelmed just to hearing his voice, and forgot about her pain...that is, until she tried to stand. Once again she hissed in pain and Inuyasha literally came crashing through the trees.

"Kagome! Sango!", he yelled. Sango cringed at the angry tone in his voice when he said her name. "Sango what the hell happened to her?! I told you to make her feel better, not almost get her killed!", he shouted, as he transformed to his normal, hanyou self, as he saw that Kagome was indeed alive.

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry. I swear it won't happen again, but this wasn't-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"I already know what you're gonna say. Let me see...hmm...It wasn't your fault, you didn't mean for this to happen, you tried to protect her, and yeah, yeah, I've heared it all before." Inuyasha said as he crouche beside Kagome.

"Inuyasha...you came for me. I thought you were upset about what I did earlier."

"No, why should I be upset. Besides I know what you were thinking when you ran off, and...it's true, I'm not faithful. I'm selfish and dangerous and you deserve a better guy than me. So I gue-", Kagome cut him off.

"Don't say that. You're obviously not selfish since you came here to help me and Sango out of danger. You're a kindhearted guy, and sure you're a little rough around the edges, but I love you the way you are. You don't have to pretend to be something you're not to have my love, just be you and I'll love you even more.", she said before he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Kagome...I love you. Thanks for always being there to brighten my day.", he said. "Wasn't it you that brightened mine? After all, you did give me my wish.", she said with a mischevious smile. ''Oh, and what might that wish have been?'', he asked, returning the mischivious grin. ''That wish was you.", she said as she pulled him into another deep kiss. Sango decided that she'd leave the happy couple alone, and rode Kirara back to Kaede's village.

The kiss became deeper, and the battle for dominance between their tongues seemed to be a draw. Inuyasha grabbed a strand of Kagome's raven colored locks and began to twirl it around in his fingers. Kagome giggled as his clawed index finger got stuck in her hair, thus breaking the kiss. He got his finger out with no damage done to Kagome's beautiful hair, and they went back to their passionate kiss. Inuyasha put Kagome from his lap to the ground and rolled on top of her. Kagome didn't seem to mind. She began to pull off Inuyasha's shirt and he the same to her.

She gave him another mischevious smile when he saw the hard tips of her nipples against her lacey bra. He smiled back and tried to remove the bra and became frustrated because he couldn't get it off of her. Instead he ripped it down the middle with a clawed finger, careful not to pierce her flesh. The bra fell to the ground beside her, revealing herself to him. He began nipping at her earlobes, and kissing her softly along her jawbone. She began to undo the button on her jeans and unzipped her zipper, revealing to him a pair of lacey underwear, matching her shredded bra.

He removed her pants, as well as his own and saw a frightened look in Kagomes eyes. "What's wrong?", he asked cautiously. 'Damn. He can tell I'm afaid. He must know that I don't want to do this. Oh well, I guess I might as well tell him now than afterwards and make him feel like he forced me to have sex with him.' She sighed and told him how she felt, and told him that she would rather wait a little longer. "Are you okay with that?", she asked as if she had dissappointed him. "No. I'm fine with it. I mean, if you don't want to then I'm not gonna force myself on you and make you have sex with me. I can wait because I love you.", he answered.

"Okay.'', she said, kissing him softly on the cheek. They stood and began to re-dress. Kagome was glad that Inuyasha had only broken one of the clasps on her bra, and she put it back on. When they were fully clothed once again, Inuyasha still smelled the heavy scent of Kagome's arousal. He loved the scent and he was glad he was the cause of it, but he made her leave in a hurry before his youkai took over and made him do something to harm Kagome. The two walked back to Kaede's village holding hands and ran into a wild bore. Inuyasha easily and cleverly killed it and took it back to the village as food for Kaede and the others.

The two walked back to the village but Inuyasha noticed a vacancy in Kaede's hut. "Where is everyone?", he asked. "Where could they have gone. Can't you sniff them out?", Kagome asked him. "I would if I could, but there's no scent trail."


	5. Chapter 5

The two walked back to the village but Inuyasha noticed a vacancy in Kaede's hut. "Where is everyone?", he asked. "Where could they have gone. Can't you sniff them out?", Kagome asked him. "I would if I could, but there's no scent trail."

Inuyasha ran inside the hut, sniffing madly, and dropped the dead bore on the floor. He smelled the scent of his friends very stongly inside the hut, but smelled no sign of them outside.

"Kagome! Come in here.", Inuyasha yelled loud enough so that she could hear him outside the hut. "What is it Inuyasha? Did you find something?", she asked as she ran into the hut. "No. I want you to go look around the hut and the rest of the village. I'll be out in a minute.", he said firmly, but softly. "Okay.", she said, kissing him on the lips. She ran out of the hut and he stared after her. 'No! I've got to stay focused!', he thought.

***

"Kaede?!...Sango?!...Miroku?!...Shippo?!...Kirara?! Guys, where are you?!", Kagome shouted as she searched the rest of the village as she was told. She went over to a neihboring hut and asked everyone in it if they had seen any of the others. Luckily, a young girl, about 13, knew where she was. She told Kagome that she had seen them walking towards the forest almost a day earlier.

"Could you show me and Inuyasha where they went? We'd really appriciate it.", she said. 'At least I'd appreciate it anyway, I don't know about Inuyasha.', she thought, holding back a laugh. "Sure.", she said happily. "By the way, where is Inuyasha? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Oh, He's looking for the others in Kaede's hut.", she told her. "Can we go see him?", she asked shyly. Ishima (the 13 year old girl) had known the group ever since Kagome began coming to the feudal era almost seven years ago. She had also been a very good friend to Shippo and went along to see him.

"Okay, Ishima, let's go get Inuyasha." Kagome said eagerly. "Okay, let's go.", she said as they both began to stand and walk out of the hut. The two girls walked over to Kaede's hut and went inside. When Kagome walked in, she saw Inuyasha immediately and he said, "Why did you come back so soon? Did you find them?"

"No, but I found someone that can lead us to them.", she answered, smiling. Ishima walked in and ran to give Inuyasha a big hug. He was a little confused because he thought she never liked him because she was always insulting him. He didn't hug her back and she gave a small, unnoticeable pout. Inuyasha led the two girls outside, and then let Ishima take the lead. First, she led them into the forest and Inuyasha smelled the scent of his long-time friends. He told Ishima to go back because it may be dangerous for her, being so young. She gave no arguement and went back to the village.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle whenever she saw Inuyasha sniffing the ground. She thought it was silly and tried to hold back her laughter and failed pitifully. It started with a little chuckle that he either ignored or didn't hear. Then she broke out into full laughter and he totally ignored her. He sighed and got onto both feet and decided to sniff the air so she wasn't laughing at him.

"Come on. I've picked up their scents. They took off on Kirara, probably looking for us.", Inuyasha suggested. Kagome blushed deeply at his words, thinking about what happened only a few hours earlier. He didn't catch it though, as she was now on his back, and waiting for him to take off. She seemed to be very tired and fell into a deep sleep, with her head rested on his shoulder. He felt her soft, steady breaths of slightly warm air on his neck. If she wanted to, she wouldn't even have to move to begin teasing his flesh with her tongue. Not realizing the akward position she had left him in, he shifted and she almost fell off of his back.

"Mmm...mmm...What just happened, I think I almost fell off.", she said sleepily.

"You almost did.", he told her. She scoweled at him and then asked him to let her walk. "Are you sure?", he said looking down. She was confused for a slight moment and looked down to find that Inuyasha was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, and she had not even realized it. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Whatever.", she said grinning widely.

***

"Inuyasha!...Kagome!...Where are they, Ishima told us they'd be here by now.", Miroku complained. "Would you stop complaining! I'm not worried about where they are, I'm worried if they're okay.", Sango shouted. "Do not worry, Sango. Remember that Kagome is with Inuyasha and he shant let anything happen to her. I'm sure they are fine and just enjoying eachother's company.", Kaede reasured her. "Wow, you really don't spend much time with those two together do you?", Shippo asked sarcastically. "Shippo! Respect your elders!", Miroku shouted. "I know it sounds a little weird, but I think Kaede's right. I mean they did confess their love for one another and they don't fight nearly as much now. But...they're also never around anymore.", Sango stated matter-of-factly.

"Are we almost there yet? I wanna talk to Sango.", Kagome complained. Inuyasha sighed heavily in response and kept going. About five minutes later, Inuyasha arrived at the Bone eaters well and saw all of his close friends around the well. They were all happy to see eachother and decided to go back to Kaede's village. On the way back, the women chattered, and the men horsed around, but little did they know, they were being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we almost there yet? I wanna talk to Sango.", Kagome complained. Inuyasha sighed heavily in response and kept going. About five minutes later, Inuyasha arrived at the Bone eaters well and saw all of his close friends around the well. They were all happy to see each other and decided to go back to Kaede's village. On the way back, the women chattered, and the men horsed around, but little did they know, they were being watched.

High up in the trees of Inuyasha Forest, sat Naraku. He waited for the right moment to attack, hoping to keep his scent hidden from Inuyasha.

***

Despite Naraku's hopes of hiding his scent, Inuyasha knew he was there.

"What is it, Inuyasha?", Sango asked curiously. "That bastard Naraku's somewhere in the trees. He's watching us.", Inuyasha growled. "What's the matter, Naraku, you too scared to come down here and die?!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Nonsense, Inuyasha. You know I'll kill you someday, without the help of any of my minions. And that day...is today.", Naraku stated calmly, with his signature evil grin. "Why don't you come down here and say it to my face you cocky bastard!", Inuyasha shouted once more.

"Inuyasha, calm down. You know that if he could really defeat us he would've done it by now.", Miroku reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm not givin' up another chance to kill that bastard.", Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk. "Kagome, do you have your sacred arrows?", Inuyasha asked. "Yes, do you want me to shoot at him?", she asked in reply. "Yeah.", Inuyasha answered.

Kagome pulled out her bow and her sacred arrows, ready to shoot Naraku with one of them, along with Inuyasha's wind scar. She aimed for Naraku's head, waiting for Inuyasha to give some kind of sign that he was ready. Inuyasha pulled out his tetseiga and was ready to use its wind scar.

"Ok, Kagome. On the count of three, I want you to shoot him with your most powerful arrow.", Inuyasha gave her the sign she was looking for. Naraku smirked, knowing all too well that he could use a barrier to stop the attack.

"One...Two...Three! WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha yelled. Sango looked on anxiously, hoping that the combination attack would kill Naraku. Naraku shielded himself with a powerful barrier. Miroku pulled out one of his sacred sutras and used it on Naraku's barrier. Luckily for them, the sacred sutra hit Naraku's barrier at the same time as Kagome's arrow and Inuyasha's wind scar. Naraku's barrier instantly faded away, and he disappeared, shocked. Inuyasha and the others looked anxiously to see the damage they had done. They were happy to see they could break through his barrier, but severly disappointed to see that Naraku had escaped from them once again.

"Dammit!", Inuyasha yelled, shielding his tetseiga. He walked on, ashamed, leaving the others behind. Sango and Kagome ran after him. Shippo tried to go along with them, but Miroku thought it would be best if they let the girls handle him in a bad mood. Miroku also knew Inuyasha wouldn't dare lay a hand on a woman, but would happily give Shippo and himself some lovely bumps and bruises.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wait.", Kagome said as she finally caught up with him.

"What do you want Kagome?", Inuyasha hissed.

"WE want to talk to you.", Sango answered. "What's bothering you so much? I understand you're upset about Naraku, but", Kagome started. "...we'll find him again, and I'm sure if we find him soon we could probably kill him now that we know how to break his barrier.", Sango finished for her.

"That may be true, but who knows when we'll find him again. I mean you know how long it's been since the last time we saw him. By the time we see him again, he might be too powerful for us to handle.", Inuyasha pointed out sadly.

"Come on now. That doesn't sound like the cockey old Inuyasha I know and love.", Kagome said with a smirk on her face and a hint of playfulness in her voice. Inuyasha looked up at her with an angry look on his face, not catching the playfulness in her voice. When he looked at her, his scowl fell and turned into a half-smile, making him feel better. "No demon has ever defeated us. Together, you know we can overcome any foe, and complete any task. We will defeat Naraku some day, and do you want to know why?", Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Because unlike you, Naraku doesn't have great friends that love being around him. He only has people that fear him, and highly dislike him. Now what were you saying before?", Kagome asked, still smiling.

Inuyasha turned towards her with a smirk on his face. He walked towards her and embraced her. He then looked into her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. "Awwww. Inuyasha, I never knew you had a soft spot for anyone.", Miroku teased as he walked up behind Sango, and held her around the waist. Kagome twirled around quickly when she heared his voice and began to laugh. She turned back around and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha, still facing the others in their embrace, gave Miroku an evil smirk and hugged Kagome tighter, as if he was showing that he was her one and only. Miroku then led Sango, still wrapped in his arms, away from the two. When they stopped, Sango turned around and hugged Miroku. They stood that way for a moment, until Shippo walked up on them and sweatdropped. Sango and Miroku's faces turned beet red at the sight of the young, embarassed fox demon. Their faces got even more red when Inuyasha and Kagome walked up behind them.

Miroku began to laugh and act like nothing happened. "Let's just go, monk!", Sango growled. "Wow Sango, you sure are moody. Sure you're not pregnant?", Inuyasha teased. Sango slapped Inuyasha hard across the face. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled. "I can't believe you'd even say something like that to her! Especially after she just tried to help you out when you were depressed over Naraku getting away! You're dispicable!", Kagome shouted.

"Okay, okay! I get it, I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry okay! Geez!", Inuyasha shouted back. "Liar.", Kagome said under her breath. The others decided to leave before it got ugly. "What was that? You wanna say it a little louder?!", Inuyasha yelled. "Yeah, I do! Liar. Liar! Liar! LIAR!", Kagome yelled back. "I am NOT lying! I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to say?!", Inuyasha shouted. "There's nothing else to say! All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have said it! Now drop it and leave it alone!", Kagome yelled. "How do you expect me to just drop the subject? You called me a liar and I demand to know why!", Inuyasha argued. "I called you a liar because I know you didn't mean it when you said sorry.", Kagome said quietly. "I did mean it. What makes you think I didn't?", Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't answer and looked down at her feet, debating heavily on whether or not she should 'sit' him again. "Well...I'm still waiting for an answer.", Inuyasha urged her to answer his question. He held up her chin and asked again. "...Because...because all the things you've said sorry for in the past, you obviously didn't mean it because you kept doing the things you said sorry for.", she answered. "Like what?", he asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome shook her head. "Tell me...I deserve an answer.", Inuyasha stated quietly. "I know you deserve an answer, but when you hear the answer...you'll wish you didn't.", Kagome countered. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, thinking the worst.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Kikyo does it?", Inuyasha asked cautiously. Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha sighed. "Dammit, Kagome, I told you already. I chose you, I don't want Kikyo anymore. She's not my responsibility to take care of, and I realize that now. Kagome, I mean it.", Inuyasha pleaded. "I know, but still when I think about how you would just leave me for her, and all the arguments we had over that...you just don't know how bad it hurts, Inuyasha. It hurts alot to think that you were willing to leave me without even saying goodbye and without caring about breaking my heart. I cared about you then the same way I do now, and that's what made it hurt so bad. I'm sorry I called you a liar." Kagome explained. "It's okay now. Just believe me when I tell you something. You can trust me...always. I love you Kagome.", Inuyasha told her, now embracing her. "I love you too, Inuyasha.", Kagome said quietly.

Kagome stood silently for a moment, even when Inuyasha let her go. "Come on, we've gotta get back to the others.", Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome nodded and walked beside Inuyasha, with her head lying on his chest and his left arm around her. They walked through the forest, looking for the others, yet taking their time to enjoy eachother's company. When they found the others, they were just outside of Kaede's village, deciding to head off for another journey. They all said their goodbyes to Kaede and the rest of the villagers and were on their way.

***

Kagome and Inuyasha were noticably quiet, with their earlier argument still on their minds. "Kagome, what's wrong? You seem uneasy. Was everything okay after we left? Did Inuyasha do anything to hurt you? Because if he did I'll-", Kagome cut her off. "No, Sango. Inuyasha didn't do anything to me. There were just some things that really, REALLY shouldn't have been said is all.", Kagome explained. Sango asked her to explain everything that happened after she left. Kagome told her why she was upset, and Sango then understood why her dear friend seemed so uneasy. Sango talked to her friend, not wanting her to keep thinking about her argument. Luckily, Sango got Kagome to stop thinking about it.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't so easy to cope with. He wanted no part in speaking about any other subject. He felt horrible at the thought of having his beloved Kagome not trusting him. He knew that he had to have a talk with her, but he didn't know what to say to her. He decided to think about that instead of being miserable. Unfortunately, thinking about what he'd say to her made him feel even worse. He had to figure something out, but he'd need some help from the one that knew her best...Sango.


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't so easy to cope with. He wanted no part in speaking about any other subject. He felt horrible at the thought of having his beloved Kagome not trusting him. He knew that he had to have a talk with her, but he didn't know what to say to her. He decided to think about that instead of being miserable. Unfortunately, thinking about what he'd say to her made him feel even worse. He had to figure something out, but he'd need some help from the one that knew her best...Sango.

***

After a full day of traveling, the group had gotten quite far. It was getting very late, and Inuyasha still hadn't swallowed his pride and said anything to Kagome or Sango. The group found a small clearing in the unfamiliar forest, and decided to make camp for the night. Kagome set out with Sango to go find wood for a fire. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha stayed behind at the campsite and engaged in conversation (mainly Miroku and Shippo.) Inuyasha would give his opinion on something every once in a while, but other than that, he was sulking. Not too much later, the girls came back with plenty of dead wood for the fire.

They all sat quietly around the fire, (except for Inuyasha who sat on the highest branch of a nearby tree) eating some of the ninja food Kagome had brought back to the feudal era with her. Inuyasha, however, refused to eat. He even turned down a cup of ramen that Kagome offered to cook for him.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you don't want any?" Kagome asked wondering if he was okay, stifling back a giggle.

He sighed. "Yes, Kagome, I'm absolutely positive. I'm not hungry, and I don't want any of your ramen." he half-shouted. Kagome stared at him for a moment, but decided to leave him be. 'I wonder if he's still upset about that argument.' Kagome thought. While she was eating, Kagome absentmindedly glanced at Inuyasha. To her surprise, he was staring back down at her. Now that she was looking him in the eye, she saw all of the pain and anger in his golden orbs. It was enough to make her want to break down in tears, thinking that she caused his unhappiness.

Kagome purposely ate the rest of her food quickly and silently, hoping to be able to have a bath in the nearby spring before bed. She and Sango finished eating around the same time and shared a knowing glance, as if they knew what the other was thinking. They both stood, and told the men that they'd be back shortly, and told them why, as Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

"You ladies need an escort, as this land is unfamiliar to us. I would be happy to be that escort if I-", he was cut off when Sango threatened to hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu. "No thank you, monk." Sango growled, getting closer to hitting him with every passing second. "Umm...no worries, my dear Sango...it...it was...j-just a suggestion..." Miroku studdered and laughed nervously, backing away from the now furious taijiya. Miroku looked to Kagome, his eyes pleading her to calm Sango down. Kagome, luckily for Miroku, noticed this.

"Uhh, Sango...we should probably go now before it gets too late. And Miroku, we don't need an escort. We're perfectly capable of protecting ourselves." Kagome stated matter-of-factly. "Keh!" Inuyasha sounded from above, hearing every word of their conversation from up above. "What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a vein in her forehead now bulging. Inuyasha gulped hard, in fear of being 'sat' from so high above the ground. Now it was Sango's turn to soothe her friend. She easily got Kagome to calm down and the two girls made their way to the river.

Fortunately, it was a warm night and the water was also warm, so the girls could take their time. Kagome undressed, and sat so that the water was slightly above her breasts. She grabbed her shampoo that she had set on top of a flat-topped rock. She figured it was a warm enough night to sleep with damp hair. She shared the bottle with her close friend, Sango. She had taught her friend how to use shampoo a few years ago when Sango had asked her what it was.

The girls sat in silence until Sango heard a noise beyond the bushes that surrounded them on the left of the spring. Kagome grabbed for her sacred bow and arrows.

"Show yourself or die foul creature!" Sango shouted. The bushes rustled once more, and a small bundle of red colored cloth could now be seen. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome asked cautiously, lowering her bow and arrow. She got out of the water and began to dry herself quickly, and put her clothes on. Sango followed suit. Once the girls were re-dressed, Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and threatened the bush once more. "Show yourself NOW!" Sango demanded.

***

"Hey, Miroku?" Shippo waited for a response. Miroku simply nodded to show he was listening.

"What do you think's takin' those two so long?" Shippo complained.

"Keh! Shippo, they're girls. God knows what they could be doing right now. Especially those two. You know how they can be all secretive n' stuff. Besides, they told us to stay here, and I don't sence any danger or youkai here. So you guys go ahead and get yelled at for peeking, but I'm stayin' right here!" Inuyasha yelled from above.

"Yes, you do have a point Inuyasha. Shippo, I also think it is best to let the girls have their privacy." Miroku stated, agreeing with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree he was sitting in when he heard Miroku's words. "Hey Miroku? You feelin' all right? Usually you'd be the first one tryin' to go spy on them" Inuyasha said in disbelief of Miroku's respect for the girls' privacy. Miroku sighed, feeling a little dishonored. Shippo jokingly tested Miroku's forehead for a fever. "Nope...He's fine, Inuyasha." Shippo joked.

"Amazing...I thought this day would never come. We should celebrate." Inuyasha teased. "Inuyasha you-" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo and Miroku both quirked an eyebrow. "You guys stay here! I have to go rescue those two." Inuyasha told the two. "Rescue them from what?" Miroku and Shippo asked in unison. "Never mind that! I don't have time to stay here and explain things to you, and I need you guys to stay here because if anything happens to you and the girls, I couldn't live with myself." Inuyasha explained while leaping from the tree, and landing somewhere far off in the forest.

Miroku and Shippo reluctantly obeyed Inuyasha's orders and stayed at the campsite. "I wonder what's wrong...my nose is almost as good as Inuyasha's, and I don't sense anything at all." Shippo thought out loud. "Maybe he sensed the girls' distress?" Miroku suggested. "Whatever it was, he sure was upset about it. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see..." Shippo stated calmly. Miroku nodded in agreeance.

"Do you think they're all right, Miroku?" Shippo asked, worried about the girls.

"I'm sure they're fine. I mean, they have Kirara, who wouldn't let anything happen to them or us, and Sango's Hiraikotsu, which I may remind you that she knows full and well how to wield." Miroku reassured him. "You would know, seeing how much she uses it on you." Shippo joked. Miroku, realizing no one else was around, hit Shippo hard on the head with his staff. "Owww! Geez, Miroku! I was only kidding, learn to take a joke!" Shippo yelled. Miroku smirked wickedly.

***

Inuyasha arrived near where the girls were bathing, and no longer sensed any danger. 'Dammit! If those two see me here, they're gonna think I was peeking and try to kill me.' Inuyasha thought, as he accidentally rustled some leaves on the ground. 'Damn! I really hope they didn't hear that.' Inuyasha thought. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, because the girls heard it perfectly.

"Show yourself or die, foul creature!" he heard Sango yell. Inuyasha crawled up to a tall bush and sat against it so he could not be seen. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha is that you?" he heard Kagome ask cautiously. 'How the hell does she know it's me?! Did she see me? Can she see me now? No, she can't possibly have seen me, or else she wouldn't be asking if it was me.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha heard a slight splash of the water, which made his ears twitch in annoyance. Then he heard a lot of rustling around. He figured the two were re-dressing. "Show yourself NOW!" he heard Sango shout once more. 'How the hell am I gonna get out of here?' Inuyasha asked himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps headed in his direction. 'SHIT!' Inuyasha cursed colorfully inside the confines of his own head. 'Don't come over here! Please, Kami, don't let her come over here. If Sango sees me, I'll never be able to talk to her about Kagome.' Inuyasha told himself. He could smell the scent of each girl coming closer, as their footsteps became louder.

"Sango, it came from this side of the bush." Kagome told her friend, motioning for her to come closer. 'I think I should make a run for it...I know they have no chance in catching up to me. Grrr! What the hell do they have to be mad about anyways?! I mean, I didn't even see anything!' Inuyasha thought angrily. 'What's it matter anyway? Even though I didn't see anything, they wouldn't believe me if I said that. Well...Kagome might, but Sango'll try to kill me for sure.' Inuyasha half-reassured himself.

Kagome peeked slowly around the bush, and Inuyasha feared for the worst. All of the ways they could possibly torture him crept into his mind. He thought of Sango torturing his senses with scent beads, of Kagome showering him with as many 'sit' commands as she could muster, and of both women being unimaginably cruel to him. Inuyasha cringed when he heard his own name.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered more to herself than anyone in particular. "Inuyasha." She said a little louder. "Inuyasha?" Sango repeated, confused. Kagome sighed. 'Thank Kami that it's only Inuyasha...wait a minute! Inuyasha saw...me...and Sango...bathing?!' Kagome became instantly furious, but hid it well. "Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke softly, as if not to frighten him.

"Y-yeah?" Inuyasha cringed. "Why are you here, behind this bush?!" Sango asked through clenched teeth. "You were spying on us weren't you?! I can't believe you! Even Miroku wouldn't stoop this low!" Sango shouted. "Hey, hey, hey! You've got it all wrong now, Sango. Please, just hear me out before you jump to conclusions." Inuyasha pleaded. "Fine!" Sango half-shouted, causing Kagome to stare at her and stop herself from 'sitting' him repeatedly. Sango looked at Kagome, as if waiting for an answer. "Fine!" Kagome sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But first...Inuyasha Sit!" she yelled. 'Damn you Kaede for givin' this thing to her!' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Before I ended up here..." Inuyasha explained what happened to have him in such a situation, whilst picking himself up off the ground. Kagome was surprisingly very understanding, and believed his story. Sango, on the other hand, was not so easily convinced. "C'mon Sango, it makes almost perfect sense." Kagome reasoned with her friend. "I don't know, Kagome. It seems a little weird that a youkai would show up and disappear like that. Besides, wouldn't we have felt its presence?" Sango countered. "I guess you're right...it is a little unlikely." Kagome agreed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What, I can't change my mind?" Kagome asked unhappily. "No, you can...but I wish you wouldn't." Inuyasha complained. "You didn't let me finish though, mister impatient." Kagome teased. "As I was saying...though it does seem unlikely that a youkai would show up and disappear so quickly...it's also possible that the youkai could sense Inuyasha coming, and left." Kagome explained. "But why would it leave, and why so quickly?" Sango argued. "Maybe it left because it sensed Inuyasha coming. Maybe it was a lesser youkai and feared for its own life. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, now smiling. "Yeah it may've been a lesser youkai for me, but it could have killed you guys if it truly wanted to." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome suddenly threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha looked absolutely dumbstruck, but decided not to dwell on it. Sango caught his look of bewilderment and couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha glared hard at her, signaling for her to stop. She stopped, unsuccessfully holding back giggles. Kagome let go and asked about Shippo and Miroku.

"Hey, Inuyasha, where are Shippo and Miroku?" Kagome asked, worried about her friends. "Don't worry, Kagome. They're waiting back at the campsite like I told them to." Inuyasha explained. 'At least they better be.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome simply nodded. Inuyasha walked away from the two, heading silently back to the campsite. Kagome and Sango followed close behind and the trio arrived back to their sleeping grounds within less than ten minutes.

"Uhh...Inuyasha? Didn't you say that Miroku and Shippo were still waiting here for us?" Sango asked hesitantly. "Yeah, why? They're still here aren't they?" Inuyasha asked, walking up behind Sango to find them both gone. "Where could they've gone at this hour?" Kagome asked worriedly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uhh...Inuyasha? Didn't you say that Miroku and Shippo were still waiting here for us?" Sango asked hesitantly. "Yeah, why? They're still here aren't they?" Inuyasha asked, walking up behind Sango to find them both gone. "Where could they've gone at this hour?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Oh, I hope they're okay..." Sango said to no one in particular. Kagome gave her friend a comforting hug. "Don't worry, Sango. Miroku and Shippo are probably fine. Besides, they're both pretty strong and perfectly capable of taking care of themselves." Inuyasha reassured her. "I know that, Inuyasha...but I won't be satisfied until I find them both alive and well. They're both good guys and I couldn't stand losing either one of them." Sango stated sadly, fighting back tears. 'Who am I kidding? They both know I mainly care about Miroku. Grr... They're wrong! I care about Shippo the same way I do about Miroku.' Sango thought angrily.

'You may care about Shippo, but you care about Miroku in a different way. It's okay to feel this way. Isn't it?' her mind told her. "Sango?" Inuyasha said ripping through her thoughts like a sword through water, quirking an eyebrow at the worried taijiya. "You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you?" Inuyasha asked, obviously annoyed. Sango shook her head slowly. Inuyasha sighed.

"I said...that I want you and Kagome to stay here at the village. And I want you to stay INSIDE Kaede's hut. Don't you two dare leave it for any reason at all. Okay?" Inuyasha repeated himself. "Okay…but why do we have to stay inside?" Sango asked, still oblivious to what was going on. Inuyasha sighed, a rather large vein throbbing in his forehead. "Because I don't want anything to happen to you two either." Inuyasha spoke through gritted teeth. Sango simply nodded, showing that she understood what the young hanyou was indicating.

Inuyasha escorted them into Kaede's hut and sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He wouldn't stay with them long, just until they had fallen asleep. Kagome was obviously tired as she snuggled deeply into the warmth of her sleeping bag that had served her well over the past few years and fell quickly into a deep slumber. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sango was reluctant to sleep. She knew he wouldn't stay all night and that he had only stayed so long because he was waiting for them to fall asleep. It wasn't her fault she couldn't sleep, she was just simply unable to without the houshi around. For Inuyasha's, and her friends' sake, Sango pretended to sleep. Inuyasha sighed quietly in relief, while tiptoeing out of the hut, careful not to wake the girls.

As soon as she was sure that Inuyasha was far away enough so that he couldn't hear her, she ran out of the hut with Kirara close behind. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she knew she wanted to get there fast. 'Hang on, Miroku. I'm coming for you. Wherever you are, I'll save you, and Shippo too!' Sango thought, feeling very determined to find her fiancé. She rode on Kirara's back, not too high above the trees, trying not to be seen by the hanyou that had instructed her to stay in the hut. She knew he would be furious to know he had been deliberately disobeyed. Sango sighed. 'Inuyasha, I love and respect you, but I can't sit back and wait for something to go wrong. If anything happens to Miroku, then I don't know what I'd do…I trust your strength and abilities, but I can't stay away.' Sango thought truthfully. Kirara landed in a small clearing in the trees below when she knew Inuyasha had spotted them.

'Dammit! Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?! I tell her to stay at the hut, and she ends up here. I swear I don't know which one's worse, her or Kagome.' Inuyasha thought angrily. "Sango, what the hell are you doing outside of the hut?!" Inuyasha demanded. "I told you I'd find them! Don't you even trust me to keep my own friends safe?" Inuyasha asked, making Sango feel like a kicked puppy. She trusted him, but she felt that she couldn't stay away if she wanted to.

"Inuyasha…I…I…" Sango hung her head, now staring at the ground. "You what?!" Inuyasha shouted, not meaning or wanting to yell at her and make her feel bad. He instantly regretted getting so angry with her when he smelled the salty tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Sango didn't want to cry. 'No! I won't cry…I'm stronger than that! I don't use crying as a way to get out of things, and I won't start now!' Sango thought proudly. As quickly as the tears appeared, they vanished. Inuyasha was unbelievably confused with the sudden complete vanish of her tears. After a few seconds he understood. He knew she wouldn't berate herself by crying under pressure…not like Kagome. 'Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking?! Kagome's a strong woman and I can't believe I even thought of her like that.' Inuyasha mentally scolded himself.

He did truly love Kagome, but couldn't stand it when he felt like she was using emotions against him. Sango simply glared at him. She suddenly snapped at him. "Don't just stand there looking off into nowhere! Do you have any idea what could be happening to them right now?! Do you even care?!" she yelled. Inuyasha was stunned and remained silent. "Obviously you don't because each and every second we stand here in silence, is another second farther away those two get!" Sango yelled once more.

***

Meanwhile, Kagome stirred in her sleep. She was now awake, unable to sleep, thinking something didn't feel right. She wanted to get up, to look around, and to leave the hut. She hesitated, not knowing who was with her, and not wanting to wake anyone. She didn't care anymore. She lifted herself upright in her sleeping bag and noticed she was alone except for Kaede, who slept in another section of the hut. 'Even Sango's gone? I thought Inuyasha told us to stay inside the hut.' She thought, feeling slightly dizzy. "What's…going…onnn…?" she asked slowly, before passing out silently in her sleeping bag. She was dragged outside, still half-inside the sleeping bag.

She woke up in a small, cramped gray room. The ceiling was also gray, with a small hole in it, allowing the moonlight to spill into the room. She looked around herself, seeing thick, metal bars. She realized she was in a cage. She looked to her left and saw her two 'missing' companions lying unconscious. "What happened to them? Let…me… out!" she yelled to no one in particular, while pulling on the bars to test their strength. They proved to be quite strong. "Hnn…So…you've awakened…have you now?" a dark and powerful voice asked. She merely blinked and a tall figure with red eyes and a wide form appeared in front of her. He was obviously a demon. "What do you want with me?" Kagome asked, backing away. "Fool…It is not what I want, it is what my master wants." he replied. "Well then-" Kagome started. "Silence!" he yelled. Kagome remained quiet. The tall figure stepped forward and she could not believe her eyes.

***

Inuyasha had tuned her out, but Sango was still ranting on, now pacing and throwing her arms in the air for dramatic effect every few minutes. Inuyasha shushed her. "What are you-" Inuyasha shushed her once more. He grabbed Sango by the wrist and pulled her, signaling that they were leaving. He ran, using his demonic speed, while Sango was using Kirara's flight to keep up. Kirara got close enough and lowered herself to Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped onto her back. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" Sango asked quietly.

"I smell Kagome's scent…and since we've gone this way, I picked up on Miroku and Shippo's scents too." Inuyasha told her. Sango's eyes lit up and shimmered with hope. Inuyasha noticed this and looked away. He grew bored and could do nothing until he was at his destination. He began to think, but still never let his guard down. 'Come on, where the hell are they? They're close, so I hope I find them soon.' Inuyasha thought impatiently. Kirara slowed to a stop, letting the two down. Inuyasha began to sniff the brisk, night air. He picked up on his friends' scents, now stronger than before. Especially Kagome's…she seemed to be in trouble. "Sango, I'm sorry for leaving you alone, but Kagome needs our help, fast. She's with what seems to be a powerful demon right now. She's scared. I have to help her. Meet me there okay? If you can't find the way, Kirara will guide you there." Inuyasha reassured her. Sango nodded.

Inuyasha fell through the small whole that served as a sky light in the small cave Kagome was in while he was running. Inuyasha stood and dusted himself off. Kagome stared at him, her eyes glimmering with hope. That hope suddenly faded away. She looked back at the demon who she assumed had captured her, and back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she asked, confused. Both of them looked up. They looked almost identical, except that one was in Inuyasha's demon form. Inuyasha also looked at the demon. "What the hell's going on?!" Kagome yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha fell through the small hole that served as a sky light in the small cave Kagome was in while he was running. Inuyasha stood and dusted himself off. Kagome stared at him, her eyes glimmering with hope. That hope suddenly faded away. She looked back at the demon who she assumed had captured her, and back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she asked, confused. Both of them looked up. They looked almost identical, except that one was in Inuyasha's demon form. Inuyasha also looked at the demon. "What the hell's going on?!" Kagome yelled.

"What the- Who the hell are you, you imposter!?" Inuyasha shouted, breaking the short and uncomfortable silence that had grown upon them. "Inuyasha, please get them out of here! They're vulnerable and I don't want them harmed. Please take Shippo and Miroku away from this place." Kagome pleaded. "But Kagome…I can't just leave you here…" Inuyasha broke off as he had broke one of the metal bars sealing Kagome inside the cage, letting her free. "I don't care Inuyasha. Don't worry about me, I can handle this one myself." Kagome begged. "Fine, but I won't leave until Sango shows up…so you won't be alone. She and Kirara are on their way right now…they should be here soon." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded, then looked to her kidnapper once more. He was gone! "Umm…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked cautiously, looking frantically around the cave. He looked at her curiously, wondering why she seemed so nervous all of a sudden. "Where'd he g-" She was interrupted as Sango and Kirara came flying through the hole that Inuyasha had fallen through.

Sango gasped as she saw her two unconscious friends. "Are they…are they still breathing?" Sango asked slowly. Inuyasha and Kagome, hand in hand, looked to her and nodded. Sango let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She noticed the two were holding hands and smiled sweetly. Inuyasha blushed, thus causing his face to turn a crimson red. He looked down to his callused feet, hiding his face in his silvery-white bangs. Sango mentally giggled to herself and ran over to Miroku and Shippo. She knelt down, holding the monk in her arms. She looked over to Shippo. 'He's grown so much in the past years. I guess you don't really notice it 'till you really look at him. Either that or I should've paid more attention to him as a growing boy.' Sango thought guiltily, still gazing at Shippo, her eyes shimmering. "Sango?" Kagome called to her softly, while walking over to her.

"Sango, they'll be fine. They most likely suffered the same thing I did. When I was at the hut…I didn't sense any type of aura at all. I just fainted out of nowhere. That demon probably did that to them too." Kagome told her. "How could that demon have possibly hidden an aura so strong? That was the only thing that led us here was his aura…unless…" Sango stopped, considering her options. "Unless?" Kagome urged her to finish. "Unless he has something to do with Naraku." Sango finished. The three remained silent for a few moments. The silence was soon broken by Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter if he was somehow connected to Naraku…he's gone now. Although I'm sure he'll be back, we shouldn't worry ourselves until then." he spoke quietly, not looking at either of his companions. "But Inuyasha…if that demon…thing, or whatever it was returns, we should be prepared. We should at least train ourselves to know how to fight against him." Kagome argued. Inuyasha said nothing while Sango looked on at the two. Inuyasha said nothing and walked to his unconscious friends. He lifted Miroku first, the lighter of the two males, onto Kirara's back. As soon as he was sure that the monk wouldn't fall off, he did the same to Shippo. Sango watched uneasily.

"I'll go with Kirara. Just to make sure nothing happens." Sango said quietly. "Come on, Sango. You know that Kirara isn't gonna let anything happen to those two. Don't you trust her at all? I mean you raised and trained her, I'd think you'd have more faith in her, unless she's unprepaired for battle on her own" Inuyasha told her accusingly, while turning his back to her and crossing his arms. "Inuyasha…OF COURSE I HAVE FAITH IN HER YOU BAKA! Kirara was trained by me, and she knows everything I know about fighting to defend herself and others! I want to go with her because that damn incarnation could be out there waiting for one of us to come out of here right now, and if he is, I don't want her to be alone and have something happen to her or Shippo or Miroku. Got it?!" she yelled. Inuyasha cringed at her volume and nodded so that she would not yell again.

Kirara stood proud and gave a soft growl to Inuyasha's doubt of her owner's abilities. Sango climbed onto the fire-cat's back and they flew out of the damp cave through the hole in which they had come. Inuyasha glared at the fire-cat's retreating form and turned to Kagome. "Who knew she could be so loud?" Inuyasha thought out loud while reaching up to soothe his now ringing ears. "I think she was right to yell at you." Kagome stated simply. Inuyasha looked at her as if she had sprouted another head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked incredulously. "Well, you basically doubted Kirara's abilities to be able to protect her friends, and Sango clearly just told you that she had taught Kirara everything she knows about fighting to defend herself and others. When you doubted Kirara, it was like you doubted Sango, too. Sango saw that and she got upset, as you already know. So let me ask you, would you ever doubt Sango's abilities to protect her friends? Including you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, of course not, she's a great fighter and she's got skills." Inuyasha answered. "Well then pay more attention to how you say things around her next time. You should really apologize to her, and soon." Kagome advised him.

"ME?! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I APOLOGIZE TO HER?! SHE'S THE ONE THAT BLEW UP IN MY FACE AND YELLED AT ME! SHE'S THE ONE THAT TOOK IT TOO SERIOUSLY WHEN I WAS JUST SAYING THAT KIRARA WOULD BE FINE ON HER OWN AND DIDN'T NEED SANGO'S HELP! DAMN, YOU GUYS ALL MAKE ME SICK!" Inuyasha shouted, not bothering to watch his own volume.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called his name with false happiness glimmering in her eyes. "Hai…" answered Inuyasha. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU, BAKA! You would have known that if you'd just listen to me for once! I was just trying to tell you that you need to watch what you say and how you say it, and not just around Sango, but any woman! Especially one that calls you her friend!" Kagome turned on her heel and walked towards the wall of the underground cave and began to climb her way up to the same hole that Sango had exited from. Inuyasha saw her struggling to climb the wall and ran to her. He ran up behind her and scooped her into his arms and jumped out of the small cave. Kagome did not even bother to struggle within his grip. She simply sat still and walked away instantly after he put her down. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha called after her. No answer. "Kagome?" She continued walking. "Oh I get it…you're gonna give me the silent treatment huh?" he asked suspiciously. He realized that she was walking rather quickly with her hands balled up into fists; she didn't look down at all, and she refused to stop or look back for even a second. As she got further and further away from him, his instincts told him to go after her. He caught up with her very quickly. "Wow, you really are mad aren't you?" he asked dumbly. She abruptly stopped and glared daggers at him. Her eyes no longer held the happiness and cheer that was usually reserved just for him. Her eyes were now stoic and icy, almost identical to Sesshomaru's. They were so cold he nearly flinched.

***

Now, Kagome and Inuyasha were standing outside the front of Kaede's hut. It is dawn and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had had a moment's sleep. Inuyasha was okay since he didn't need as much sleep as his companions. Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well without sleep. She looked fine, but she couldn't focus on anything for very long. Inuyasha asked if he should carry her, but she insisted that she walk on her own. Kagome walked into the small hut, and was literally glomped by Kirara's smaller form. Kagome giggled softly as the fire cat in her arms purred equally as soft. Her giggling seized when Sango had poked her head out of the other room. The girls rushed towards each other, embracing when they finally made contact. "Kagome, I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried when you guys took so long to get here." Sango said joyfully.

"Well we wouldn't have took so long if a certain SOMEONE would've just let me carry her and run back here. But NO! She had to walk on her own: she needed the exercise. Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome said angrily. Inuyasha slammed face-first into the wooden floor of the hut, followed with the loud breaking of wooden boards. 'Damn it, I really need to get this thing off a' me!' Inuyasha thought angrily as he picked himself up off the ground. "What is going on in here?!" Kaede yelled, running into the room with her bow and arrow aimed at Inuyasha, ready to shoot. "Oh, Kagome, it is only ye. I thought that I had some unwanted company." Kaede said simply, while lowering her bow and arrow. "You do. And sorry about the floor..." Kagome said coldly, referring to Inuyasha.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Kagome?!" Inuyasha raised his voice as he continued to dust himself off. Kagome just looked at him. "Anyways, how are they doing?" Kagome asked anxiously. "Miroku and Shippo are fine, Kagome. Go on in and see for yourself." Kaede answered happily. Kagome smiled cheerily and walked past the elderly woman. When she walked into the room, she was greeted happily by Shippo, who seemed to be completely recovered, and then she saw Miroku. He was sitting up against a wall with his eyes closed. Kagome didn't want to disturb him in case he needed more rest, but she decided to risk it anyways. "Miroku?" Kagome called to him softly.

Miroku remained still and opened one eye, making sure it really was Kagome and that his ears weren't deceiving him. "Kagome! You're okay!" Miroku yelled happily, still firmly placed in his seat against the wall. Kagome wondered why he hadn't tried to move, but considered the fact that he had been poisoned. Instead of waiting for him to move, Kagome walked towards him and sat beside him. She hugged him lightly, trying not to hurt him. She held him close for a few seconds, and then tried to pull away. When she pulled away, she belatedly realized that Miroku was indeed hugging her back. She hadn't even noticed him move his arm around her shoulders. Confused as to how he managed to move, Kagome continued to pull away. "So how are you feeling?" Kagome asked him once she was comfortable in her place next to him. "I'm fine actually…besides the fact that I can't move around much." Miroku told her. Kagome nodded, and continued to stare at the floor in front of her.

"Kagome…" Miroku called her name quietly. "Yes, Miroku?" Kagome asked, still not lifting her head from the ground. "What troubles you?" Miroku asked interestedly. This caught her attention and caused her to look up. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked innocently. "You seem distant, a little worried about something, and you just don't seem to be yourself. What is wrong?" Miroku observed. Kagome sighed and looked away. "Is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, quirking an eyebrow. Luckily Kagome had her head turned, or else Miroku would have seen the fierce blush that crept across her face. "It has something to do with him, but not all of it is because of him…" Kagome finally answered. "What else bothers you, then?" Miroku asked, listening intently. "Well…a lot of things have really been bugging me lately since Inuyasha and I actually admitted our feelings for each other." Kagome answered truthfully. "Like?" Miroku interrupted. "Like how he acts towards me. It seems like even though he admitted his true feelings to me, he doesn't want anyone else to know. Especially around you and the others. It's like he's ashamed to be with me or something." Kagome said sadly.

"If he is truly ashamed, he is a fool." Miroku stated firmly. Kagome looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Any man, hanyou, or even youkai would be lucky to have you as his mate. Think about it. You're very kind-hearted, very graceful, respectful, powerful, beautiful, and you are also very helpful in our many quests to find the remnants of the shikon no tama." Miroku told her. "But that's what bothers me…I feel like he only told me he loved me because he wanted me to stay and find the shards." Kagome stated angrily. "I'm sure that is not true." Miroku reassured her. "How would you know if it is or not?" she asked him. "If you don't believe me, then why don't you ask him yourself? Besides, you may not notice it, but Inuyasha shows a lot of affection towards you. He's always trying to protect you, trying to be near you, trying to be nice to people when you're around. Pay more attention to him the next time we're traveling, and see for yourself." Miroku suggested. "Okay…Thank you so much, Miroku. It really does mean a lot that I have friends to talk to like you, Kaede, Sango, Shippo and even Inuyasha every once in a while." She told him. She got up from her place on the floor and turned to give the monk another hug.

When she pulled away, Miroku grabbed for his staff and stood, using the staff for support. Kagome did not try to stop him, but she did help him. Miroku took what seemed to be his first step in years. His legs were very stiff from sitting down for so long. Kagome guided him into the room where all the others sat and chatted quietly. The two walked into the room and it became silent, everyone watched Miroku cautiously, making sure he was okay. When Miroku sat, the chatting started once again, but with 2 people added into it. "Sango?" Kagome asked. "Yes, Kagome?" Sango answered with a question. "Come outside with me…I want some air." Sango nodded and the two girls got up and walked out of the hut. "Where do you guys think you're goin'?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "Does it matter, Inuyasha? Besides, we'll be right back, we're just gonna go for a little walk." Kagome told him. "Fine, but I'm following…it's getting late, and enough shit has already happened without me around." Inuyasha stated flatly. "Inuyasha, no! You're not going to follow us. We have things to talk about that don't concern you! If it makes you fell any better, I'll take my bow and arrows, and Sango'll take Hiraikotsu and Kirara. Okay?" Kagome reassured him. Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. But if you guys aren't back in half an hour then I'm comin' for you weather something's happened or not. Got it?" he negotiated. Kagome squealed happily and hugged him tightly around the neck, and then kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin. He always loved it when she was happy with him. The way her eyes sparkled, the way she smiled, the way her scent had drastically changed, the way she hugged him, and the way she seemed to brighten his whole day when she was happy. 'God, I love her so much.' Inuyasha thought happily. Kagome told the others she would be back soon and kissed Inuyasha once again, this time on the lips, and in front of everyone. Inuyasha didn't care until he saw all the stares and smiles all directed at him. "Oh shut up, and quit gawkin'! You act like you never saw someone kiss before!" Inuyasha yelled. 'That'll teach him not to be ashamed of being with me.' Kagome thought triumphantly. "So, Kagome, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Hey, Shippo!" Inuyasha called. Shippo looked up at the sound of his name. "Hnn?" Shippo asked. "Get over here. I want you to do me a favor." Inuyasha told him. "Like what?" Shippo asked nervously. "I want you to make sure no one knows where I'm at. If they ask, tell them I went hunting or something like that." Inuyasha answered. "Well where are you really gonna be?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha sighed. "If you must know you little runt, I'm goin to go watch over them." Inuyasha answered quietly so the others inside the hut wouldn't hear. "No. Way." Shippo told him. "Why not, brat?!" Inuyasha raised his voice, despite his intentions. "One: I'm not a runt or a brat. Two: Sango and Kagome are my friends and I respect their privacy. And three: I'm not a liar." Shippo countered. Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar and said, "If you don't do this, I'm going to make your life hell!" Inuyasha shouted. "Too late." Shippo teased. Inuyasha stared at him menacingly.

"I don't get why you have to hide it, just tell the others you're going to go look after them. Either that or just go. It's that simple. Geez, Inuyasha, I always knew you were a little dense, but come on, now." Shippo teased again. Inuyasha decided to let him go before he did something Kagome'd make him regret. With that, Inuyasha leapt away and followed his nose to his female companions. When he found them, they were walking in a small clearing and talking about him. 'What the hell are they talking about me for?' Inuyasha asked himself before listening to more. "So, Kagome, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" he heard Sango say. "Well, I think Inuyasha has a lot to do with it." Kagome answered. "What do you mean Kagome, I thought you told me you were beyond happy with him." "No, no, no! Don't get me wrong, I am happy with him, but it seems like he's not happy with me." Inuyasha mentally sighed. 'How could she even think that? I love her more than anyone I've ever met.' He told himself. 'But you haven't told her that yet, baka.' His mind supplied. "He'd be a complete baka to not be happy with you! Why do you think he's unhappy with you?" Sango asked. "Well, he seems like he doesn't want to be around me a lot lately. I asked Miroku about it right before we left and he said that I wasn't paying enough attention to the amount of affection Inuyasha's been giving me…or, more like trying to give me…Sango, I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm blaming my unhappiness on Inuyasha, when he has nothing to do with it. I've been sort of pushing him away a lot lately, haven't I?" Kagome asked sadly. "Well, you two have definantly been in a lot of arguments lately, and more than usual. Maybe you should just play nice for a while?" Sango suggested. Kagome nodded. "That's really all I wanted was some advice, I guess, 'cause I feel better now." Kagome commented. "Thank you so much, Sango. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Inuyasha will too." Kagome told her before the two embraced. "C'mon, let's get back to the village before Inuyasha has a panic attack. You saw how upset he was when we told him we were leaving." Sango joked.

Inuyasha leapt down to the ground and decided to let himself be seen. Kagome and Sango walked through a row of bushes and nearly trampled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Were you…Were you just spying on us?!" Sango shouted, not bothering to consider the fact that there were possibly youkai all around them. Kagome put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder and stepped forward. "Sango, it's okay…I think he needed to here it anyways. Inuyasha, how much did you hear?" Kagome asked calmly. "All the way from where Sango said 'So, Kagome, what was it that you wanted to talk about?'" Inuyasha answered. Kagome simply nodded. "Umm…Sango, do you mind if we speak in private? You can head back to the village if you want, or you can wait for us." Kagome suggested. "I think I'll head back to the village, bye Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango turned, and headed for the village with Kirara. "So, Inuyasha…do you wanna talk about this or have you heard enough?"


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha gave no answer. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called him quietly. He simply grunted in response. "Inuyasha…why did you follow us? You knew I was safe, you knew I was with Sango and Kirara! You said it yourself! You said Kirara was strong…that she would never purposefully let anything happen to us! You just said it last night- I know you didn't forget!" Kagome spoke firmly, beginning to raise her voice. "No, I didn't forget, but I just…" Inuyasha broke off, looking pleadingly to the ground, as if it would give him the answers to all of his problems. "But you just what?! You just wanted to know what I was telling her about didn't you? Well it just so happens that if you would've been patient for once, then I was going to talk to you about it when I got back to the village. And I know that we were here for less than half an hour. So…I've pretty much said everything I needed to say to you to Sango. So do you wanna talk about this or not?" she asked, her voice becoming much softer than before.

"I wanna talk to you about it…but will you listen? You kinda got a tendency to space out while people are talkin' to you." Inuyasha joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Kagome sent him a playful glare and shoved his arm. "I'll listen…I promise." She said softly, intertwining her fingers with his. "You start." She told him. "Okay…how 'bout I start with you thinking I'm not happy with you. How the hell could you even think that?" he asked incredulously. "Because…you just seem so distant and angry lately. I thought it would've been because of me. Even Sango and Miroku think we've been in a lot more arguments lately." She confessed. "Miroku?! When the hell were you talking to him about this?" Inuyasha asked very surprised. "Earlier this morning when we got back. He was very supportive and told me I hadn't been paying attention to the amount of affection you've showed me since…since we've traveled together…even those rough fist weeks together. Wow…can you believe that we both hated each other at one point, and then that in just six years of traveling together, we'd end up together. It's funny how opposites attract."

"What'dya mean 'opposites' attract?" Inuyasha fished for compliments, knowing exactly what she meant. "Well, for one…you're kind of angry at the world, and always ready for a battle, while I'm more cheery and more of a peacemaker." She insulted him purposely. "Oh is that what you think about me? Well I could tell you worse things about you." He said playfully. "Try me." Kagome said with a sly smirk on her face. "Well that's why I said that I could…not would tell you worse things." Inuyasha joked. Kagome giggled lightly. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked seriously. "Us." Kagome said simply. "Care to elaborate?" Inuyasha asked stupidly. Kagome giggled once more. "Well I mean we're sitting here telling each other to insult one another. We started out hating each other, then we were best friends and bitter enemies at the same time, and now we end up as lovers. I guess I got my happily ever after…what about you?" Kagome asked and confessed openly. "Yeah…I got my happily ever after with you." His voice began to soften. "What do you mean by 'with you'?" Kagome asked confused.

"I mean…I always thought I would find my so called 'happily ever after' with Kikyo. But it turns out she was no good for me." Inuyasha stated flatly. "Gee, I wonder what gave you that idea." Kagome said sarcastically while making a face and tapping her chin. Inuyasha laughed happily and then wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome gasped quietly, but Inuyasha still heard. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked seriously, beginning to let her go. She grabbed his wrists firmly and began to put them back around her waist, landing them on her nicely sculpted stomach. "It's nothing really…It's just that…I haven't heard you laugh in so long-unless you were laughing at me of course." She confessed. "Oh…" Inuyasha said, feeling a little defeated for not having anything to say to defend himself. 'Who am I kidding? She's right…I hardly ever laugh unless I'm laughing at her.' Inuyasha told himself. Kagome saw the look on his face and assumed he had nothing to say against it, so she decided to change the subject.

"Inuyasha?" she began. "Hnn?" he answered. "What do you think your life would be like if we never met?" she asked randomly. "Well it'd be a little boring since I'd still be pinned to a tree because of that sacred arrow that Kikyo shot me with." Inuyasha answered with another short burst of laughter. "True that…I know it was a stupid question, but I meant what do you think your life would be like if you were free from that tree and never met me." She explained. "Well in that case…if I'd never met you, I think I'd be dead by now." He answered truthfully. "Why do you say that?" she asked interestedly. "I mean there were so many times where you've saved my life, weather you know you did or not. Like all those times you cried for me when I was severely or fatally wounded in battle…I held on to life just a little longer…just for you. I would've let myself die a lot of those times if it weren't for you. So believe it or not, you're the reason I'm alive-because I never truly wanted to leave you, and I never truly wanted you to leave me, no matter what I had said to you, I always wanted you there by my side…and I always will…because I love you." He answered. "Inuyasha…that's so sweet. I love you too." Kagome told him before he captured her in a deep and passionate kiss. Kagome was completely taken by surprise, but when she realized what had happened, she was 100% okay with it.

The kiss lasted for as long as it could before one of them needed to breathe. That one was Kagome. She panted heavily and she looked a little red, possibly from lack of air. When she had her breathing back under control, she was once again taken by surprise by another deep kiss, but deeper than the last. She was completely aware of what might happen between them, and she didn't care. She loved him, and he loved her. They've been close friends for little over six years, and if she wasn't ready for him, then she didn't know who was. As the kiss grew more and more passionate, Kagome found herself lying on her back with Inuyasha hunched over her entire body, planting soft kisses along her jaw, neck, and upper chest. She moaned with pleasure and Inuyasha growled softly in her ear. This pleased her even more, causing her to gasp for air. He then pushed her hair back behind her ear and let his fangs graze over her ear lobes while he nibbled them softly. Although the extra attention felt great, Kagome couldn't help but think that Inuyasha was doing all the work. Thinking this, Kagome decided to make herself useful and began to remove his obi.

As Kagome began to remove his obi, Inuyasha stopped fully in what he was doing to please her and became very tense. His eyes became wide, as he got the feeling they were being watched. He was so caught up in pleasing Kagome that he hadn't even noticed the extra scent until now. Luckily, the scent was a little ways away, but getting closer nonetheless. Kagome, completely oblivious to what was going on in Inuyasha's mind, thought she had done something wrong. She became a little angry at first until she sensed the change of Inuyasha's aura. She read his aura as very angry and annoyed. 'But why would he be angry? He has no reason to be-SHIT! That's not his aura at all! Someone's here. Ohh…but why now of all times? I guess we could continue later, but this ruins the whole mood. Oh well.' Kagome thought angrily. "Inuyasha…I think we should stop now, before it gets any closer." Kagome told him quietly. "So you sense it too?" Inuyasha asked her, now thinking that it was someone, or something, very powerful if Kagome could sense it. "Not the creature itself, but I can sense its aura." She answered. At the end of her sentence, Inuyasha began to roll himself off of her beautiful, fragile body. He groaned heavily as he sat up. Kagome lay on the ground a moment longer and got up fully, brushing herself off of grass, dirt, and leaves. Although she recently felt great and like she was on top of the world, she felt dirty now.

"Kagome…you have your sacred arrows with you, right?" Inuyasha asked huskily. Kagome nodded and gave him a very breathy "Yes." Inuyasha simply nodded, adding to her confusion by not explaining himself. "Why do you ask, Inuyasha?" she asked for an explanation. "I want you to run back to the hut and keep yourself armed. Don't let ANYTHING catch you off guard, got it? When I get back to the village, I wanna see you again, okay?" Inuyasha told her softly yet firmly. "But…but I…I can't just leave you alone. I mean, doesn't this go against everything you told me before we…you know." She said, still feeling a little upset that they had to stop because of their unwelcome visitor. "I know exactly what I told you. But even knowing that, now that I know I'm your one and only and you're mine, I will always fight to protect you and to see you again…even if it is one last time…" he told her. "Inuyasha…I don't want this to be the last time…if it's what you really want, for me to leave, then I'll do it. But I just want you to be really careful. I don't wanna lose you…I'd be lost without you." Kagome told him quietly.

"I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't care about what I just told you. I told you that I never truly wanted you to leave me, no matter what I had said to you. I always have, and always will mean that. I don't want you to leave me; I want you to leave the situation. I don't want you hurt, now go before that thing gets here." Inuyasha spoke truthfully, not looking at her, but in the direction of the strange and unwelcome scent. Kagome simply nodded, kissed his cheek softly, and was quickly on her way back to the village. But she wouldn't stay there of course; she would simply tell the others what was going on and tell them to go help him. As if on cue, an enormous wild bore came literally crashing through trees and bushes, landing square in front of Inuyasha.

***

"Inuyasha…please hang on until I get back with the others. Please, fight it…I want to see you alive again…Please-" Kagome spoke to herself, knowing he couldn't hear her, but wishing he could. She was cut off by a very familiar face that she was more than glad to see: Koga. She stopped in her tracks and greeted her friend happily. "Oh, Koga…You don't know how happy I am to see you!" she shouted happily, hugging the wolf demon. "Well I'm always happy to see you too." He joked, taking the hug as what seemed to be a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity to hug her back. "Okay, I know it's a little sudden, and you've probably been running all day, but can you please take me back to the village? I need this really bad, please?" Kagome asked. "Sure, anything for you, beautiful." Koga complied before scooping her up into his arms and running towards the village. "Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?" Koga asked as he furrowed his brow. "Sure, anything…I think I owe you that much for doing this for me." She answered. "It's nothing really, I was just wondering who you were talking about before I showed up." He told her curiously. "Oh, that." She started. 'Man I need to seriously stop talking to myself.' She thought before answering him. "I was talking about Inuyasha." She answered truthfully, letting a small, hardly noticeable blush creep onto her face.

"Oh, dog-breath? What's wrong with him?" Koga asked. "I wish I knew. But that's why I'm headed back to the village: to get the others and tell them to go back to him and help him out. He told me to go back to the village and not to let anything catch me off guard because he wanted to see me alive and happy again; not all bloody and mangled somewhere on the ground. I guess I've already broken a rule by letting you catch me off guard, and another by being unarmed. But I guess I'm not really 'unarmed'. I mean how much more do I need to protect me when I have the ruler of the wolf demon tribe carrying me back to my village?" she rambled on as Koga listened whole-heartedly and intently. "So you were just worried about his well being over your own, huh? See, that's what I like about you, Kagome. You're loyal, giving, friendly, forgiving, protective when you need to be, kind-hearted, beautiful, smart, strong, and so much more…I think I could go on for days listing all the things I like about you." Koga complimented. "I'm flattered. Really, Koga, you're a sweet guy, you're funny, handsome, romantic, sweet, reassuring, strong, competitive in a good way, loyal, and obedient…no pun intended, but I…I've got Inuyasha. He's like that, too…if you add stubborn, of course." She giggled. "Koga, if I would've met you first, you'd probably be in Inuyasha's place." She became serious. "Actually, not to scare you or anything, but if you would've met me first, you'd be dead. Remember? You're the only reason I won't let my pack eat humans anymore." He responded truthfully. "Okay we're almost there." She told him. 'Oh, Kami, please let everyone be here…' Kagome thought to herself.

***  
"Dammit! Die you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. The boar seemed to be completely untouched, while Inuyasha was already bleeding, panting heavily, and now shirtless with a large gash across his chest from the boar's tusks. "I swear to god, I WILL kill you and see Kagome again! I…LOVE…HER!" Inuyasha yelled before hitting the hog with what felt like his most powerful use of the wind scar ever. When the dust had cleared the air, Inuyasha was very shocked to see the boar still standing. "What the hell are you?! Why won't you die?! I've hit you with the wind scar like ten times already! Go down!" Inuyasha shouted. 'Dammit! If I run it'll probably just follow me.' Inuyasha thought. "Keh! And you call yourself the son of the lord of the western lands!" the boar mocked him. "Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me or my father!" 'That's it! I need Kagome! I shouldn't have sent her away. I'm gonna try and make a run for it…I think this thing has a few jewel shards. I hope she comes back…' Inuyasha thought hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

As Inuyasha finished his thought, he made a hesitant run towards the forest behind his current standing place and battlefield. He had really no concern of weather the boar followed him or not, just that if the boar caught up to him or not. He didn't want the boar to catch up to him, especially if he was going to find Kagome. 'Wait a minute! If I get that hog near Kagome, then maybe she can purify him with her sacred arrows, 'cause god knows this thing ain't dyin' by my hands…' Inuyasha thought belatedly. He ran as fast as he possibly could, following his nose to his beloved Kagome.

As Inuyasha got closer and closer to the source of Kagome's scent, he began to pick up Koga's scent. "Damn mangy wolf! That fleabag's probably got his hands all over Kagome right now!" Inuyasha released a long, low growl from his chiseled, muscular chest. (A.N.: that was for all you fan girls out there. Lolz!) Suddenly, he let his guard down, now filled with anger. He ran furiously through the brush, being scraped and viciously slammed into branches, thorns, leaves, and things of the sort.

"Okay, Kagome. We're almost here now so you can go ahead and-…" Koga stopped in mid sentence and began to sniff the air. His face warped from his signature wolfy grin, to an uneasy frown. "What is it Koga? Is everything okay?" Kagome asked, becoming worried as she reached out to touch his arm. "There's blood…not a lot, but there's still some there." He answered. "Please tell me…and be honest. Is it Inuyasha's?" she asked softly, her mind racing with the possible ways the boar could've shed blood from Inuyasha. Koga looked at her regretfully, but nodded nonetheless. Kagome looked down to her feet, tears beginning to flow as she nodded ever so slightly. Koga smelled the saltiness in her tears and gave her a light, reassuring hug. Kagome threw her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder. "Please…take me to him…quickly." Kagome requested sadly, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Koga complied and picked her up once again. "Before we leave," Koga began. "Don't you think we should get your friends while we're here…Ya know, instead of making me run all the way back here, and then all the way back there." Koga joked, earning a small smile from his worried friend. Kagome simply nodded.

"You wanna get them alone, or do you want me to come with you?" Koga asked. "I don't want them to be alarmed, but if you'd rather come with me than stay here by yourself, then feel free to come with me." Kagome left the decision up to him. "In that case, I think I'll go with you." Koga said with his signature toothy, wolf grin. Kagome couldn't help but smile when she saw that grin on his face. "Okay then…Let's go." Kagome instructed while walking away. Koga hesitantly got up off the large rock that served as a seat and slowly staggered over to Kagome. Kagome giggled out loud when she saw how slow he was being. "Wow…for a wolf demon with sacred jewel shards jammed into his legs, you're not very fast are you?" Kagome teased, all nagging thoughts of Inuyasha aside for the moment. Koga gave her a playful glare. Kagome giggled once again. "Come on, you!" she playfully ordered, running back to him and pulling him by the wrist. Koga let her pull him through the forest for a bit before walking faster to catch up and walk beside her. Kagome found herself instantly bored walking in silence with no small talk being created and decided to have a little fun with the wolf demon prince beside her.

She abruptly and deliberately stopped right in front of the wolf demon in mid step. "Kagome? What're you-" Koga was stopped in mid sentence when Kagome pushed him slightly and ran from him. Koga was utterly confused for the first few moments of her little 'game'. 'Oh, now I get it…' Koga mentally smacked himself for being so dense. Koga let her get a short head start, then began to chase her, trying not to use the jewel shards as an advantage. Several seconds later, he found her hiding behind a large tree. He grabbed her around the waist and playfully swung her around in circles. She laughed and laughed for several moments, even after he put her down. "So may I ask now…What was all that about?" Koga asked, still smiling. "I was bored." Kagome answered simply, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. He stared at her for several seconds and she stared back, getting lost in his piercing blue eyes, before she could no longer hold back the uncontrollable urge to laugh.

***

From a distance, Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice…she sounded happy, like she had been laughing. 'But who could she be with? I know she's not alone, unless she's talkin' to herself. But I can't hear anyone else…' Inuyasha thought. He'd given up hope trying to hear her speaking and decided to rely on his wonderful sense of smell to find her. Little did he know, he would soon regret sniffing the air. He sniffed the air strongly, searching for Kagome's scent. When he found it, it was mingled in with Koga's. "That bastard!" Inuyasha shouted out loud. "He's probably got his filthy paws all over Kagome right now…Damn flea bag's probably slobberin' all over her, too. Fuckin' wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. He was completely outraged (A.N.: *rolls eyes, crosses arms, and taps foot* as you could all imagine.) to even think of the two together…and Kagome…his beautiful Kagome was laughing…with that wolf! Inuyasha was ready to kill that damned wolf for even being near Kagome. She was his now, and that bastard was trying to steal her away from him! (A.N.: for those wondering, I don't hate Koga. This is from Inuyasha's point of view.)

Inuyasha started at a fast sprint, and then was in a full out run within mere seconds. "KOGA!" Inuyasha yelled, knowing the wolf could here him.

***

"Huh?" Koga asked out loud as he heard his name yelled out loud. "I think someone wants you, Koga…" Kagome said in an uncertain tone. "Hn…So you heard it too, huh? It must be that dog-breathed mutt of yours. Well…come on, Kagome. We don't wanna make the wittle puppy angwy." Koga teased. "Koga, you should at least be saying things like that to his face, you know. It's not right to talk about him when he can't defend himself and insult you back." Kagome playfully scolded him. "Should we wait here or go to him?" Kagome asked, looking up at her current protector and traveling companion. "Well, there's really no point in goin' to him…seeing as he's already pissed at me for being with you right now…and that he should be here in about three…two…one…" Koga informed her. Almost as if on cue, Inuyasha came crashing through a large bunch of trees. He had cut most of them down with his claws, and others, he pushed down.

"Kagome?! What the hell?! I told you to go back to the village! It's still not safe here for you!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. First of all, she was headed to the village until we ran into each other in the forest over there." Koga explained. "Uh huh. What a coincidence that you just so happen to 'run into' Kagome whenever I'm not with her." Inuyasha interrupted. "Inuyasha…I was on my way to the village and there would've been no point of going on my own. I was walking through the small clearing by the well; I ran into Koga, I told him I was on my way to the village. He offered to escort me, I said yes. Then he decided we should get there faster so I let him carry me. I was going to go to the village, get the others, tell them about you and the boar, get them to come help you, and come back to you with Koga. I wouldn't have been able to do all that on my own, Inuyasha. You should actually be thanking Koga." Kagome told him. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed and jaw agape. "B-b-but how come you're taking his side now?! Before us, you used to take my side a lot. So what're you gonna leave me for him now or somethin'?" Inuyasha asked, deliberately changing it around on her.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you'd even ask me something like that! Of course I would never leave you for Koga! No offense, Koga. He's a nice guy but I would never consider dating him if hurt you this much. Come on, Inuyasha, you know me better than that." She explained and convinced him otherwise. "Well then if you put it that way, you can tell me what happened while I was gone." Inuyasha probed deeper into the subject. "Inuyasha…not that it's anything bad, but that's none of your business. If you wanted to know, then you should've come with me." Kagome told him. "I would've come with you if I wasn't 'miraculously' fighting to save your life…again!" Inuyasha began to shout. "Hey, mutt! Don't yell at her for wanting a private life!" Koga yelled at him. "Koga, please. There's no use reasoning with him. I'm sorry…I don't want you to leave, but could you please just go wait at Lady Kaede's hut in the village with the others. Tell them I sent you and that we'll be there shortly. Okay?" Kagome instructed. "Okay." Koga agreed, giving Kagome a light kiss on the cheek before leaping away towards the village. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's shocked expression and turned a deep shade of red. She roughly began to wipe her cheek with her sleeves.

"Kagome…how could…wh-…I-I-I thought we were something…I thought you loved me, Kagome…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WHILE I WAS GONE?! I deserve to know now, don't you think?" Inuyasha stuttered. "Inuyasha…I do love you…how could you think I don't love you anymore by someone else's actions? While you were gone…I'm just going to tell you whole story. Okay, first…I ran into Koga in a small clearing, not far from where you were fighting. Then, Koga asked what I was doing all alone in such a place, so I told him why. Then I asked him to take me to the village because I knew he could get me there faster and safer. So he carried me to…well here, and put me down to rest. Since I knew we were close to the village, I insisted that he let me walk, and he did. So he set me down, and we stopped to rest for a little while. I told him how I planned to go to the village, get the others and tell them to go with Kirara and help you fight the boar. But then when we headed to the village again, I began to make small talk. Then he told me one reason of what he loved about me; I'm loyal. Then he listed off all the other things that he loves about me. I was flattered and didn't want to feel messed up, so I complimented him back. Maybe he took it too seriously, I don't know." Kagome told the truth. "Is that all?" Inuyasha asked. "No. I wasn't done yet. I got bored and stopped in front of him while walking and pushed him and ran away. I was only playing around and he knows that so I don't think that had anything to do with it." She finished. Inuyasha just nodded.

"So you were flirting with him." Inuyasha said. It was more of a statement than a question. "No I wasn't, Inuyasha! That's not true and you know it! Koga's a good friend, but I would never even think of betraying you like that, no matter how upset I am with you!" Kagome told him truthfully. She wasn't flirting, just having a little fun. "Okay then…how would you feel if I went off and did that with Kikyo?" Inuyasha countered. "That's different and you know it, Inuyasha! Besides, Kikyo has nothing to do with this!" Kagome shouted. "How is it any different?!" Inuyasha asked, beginning to shout for the first time in the argument. "It's different because Koga and I were never in love with one another! We were never lovers! Koga loves me and I know that, but I don't return that love to him! We're JUST friends, Inuyasha! Why can't you just accept that? I've put up with you and Kikyo time and time again for SIX YEARS, Inuyasha. Six whole, painstaking years, and you can't put up with one day? It took me one day to figure out that I didn't love Koga back, but it took you six years to figure out that you and Kikyo would never be the same again?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha then began to see her point. "…Kagome, I-…is this really, honestly how it felt for you every time I went to see Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked painfully. "Uh huh…" Kagome answered, nodding slowly. "I'm so sorry, Kagome."

"Forget about it. It's old now…just a part of my past. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Kagome said, walking away from him. "Hn? NO! Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled when he looked up and realized she was leaving. "What, Inuyasha? I've said everything I needed to say and to me it feels like you didn't believe any of it. Do you not have any idea how bad that hurts? Especially from someone you've loved secretly for so long…I was happy, Inuyasha. I was happy before, living life with you in my heart and me in yours…but then, you became so defensive and so over protective…Inuyasha, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to protect me and keep me safe, but Koga is no threat…he'd never try anything with me because he respects me and truly cares about me and my happiness…Do you? I love you very much, Inuyasha, and I always have. But as much as this is going to hurt for both of us…I-…I can't be with you anymore…it's over." Kagome stuttered out, finally coming to tears. Inuyasha was heart broken, and all in a little over an hour. He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. "But…Kagome, what about us? You-…I thought we were something…obviously we weren't ever meant to be…" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Inuyasha…please don't say that! I still love you with all my heart and soul, but I can't take being treated like you don't trust me. Besides…if we weren't meant to be, I'd still be a normal person in my time, but instead, I'm a unique woman that travels with her best friends each day." Kagome explained. "Is that what all this is about, Kagome? You think I don't trust you? Why would you think that? If I didn't trust you, we wouldn't be together, you would've been dead a long time ago, and I wouldn't be so protective of you. Kagome how could you think that I don't trust you, when you're the one who taught me what trust is and how to trust, and who and who not to trust." Inuyasha told her. "But then why would you accuse me of cheating on you with Koga, Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled, her tears now fully flowing. Inuyasha hung his head and sighed. "Because I love you too much to lose you…" he answered. "And I love you too much to cheat on you! Inuyasha…the thing that hurts is that is seems to me like you're accusing me of cheating when you know that I want to be with you, not him. It's like you're challenging my love for you…like you don't believe it's really there…" Kagome explained her feelings to him, hoping he'd understand.

Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome had made a major point. He treated her like he didn't trust her, or like he wanted to but couldn't. "Kagome…I know that you love me…I know how much you love me…but you have know idea how much I love you. I love you more than words can describe. More than you could even imagine. Kagome, I've always loved you since the day you broke that spell and freed me. I only acted like a jerk to you because I cared too much about what other people thought about me and I thought you wanted to be nothing more than friends. Hell, it didn't even seem like you wanted to be my friend because we were always fighting so much…but now we're older, more mature. I know now how to express my feelings for you in a more sophisticated manner…and I know you do too, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." Inuyasha explained. "Okay…One. If you've loved me since the day I broke that spell, then you've obviously been pretending that I'm Kikyo all those years. Two. If you've loved me since the day I broke that spell, then how come you tried to kill me? And three. If you love me as much as you say you do and you know now how to express your feelings to me in such a 'sophisticated manner', then why are we fighting like this right now?" Kagome countered. There were several moments of silence.

"Well?!" Kagome urged him to answer her questions.

"I've never 'pretended' that you were Kikyo. If I did, then I know for sure we wouldn't be here because if I truly wanted Kikyo then I'd have left you for her long ago. As for question number two…I'm not just telling you what you want to hear, but when I opened my eyes and saw you for the first time…I knew that there was no way in hell that you were anything like Kikyo. I knew you were sensitive and caring and everything that I know of you today. I could smell it…the scent of whole-hearted happiness and forgiveness all over you. Kikyo was hateful and cold. I thought I loved her, but now, I don't even know why. All I know is that I only wanted to get to her so she would give me the sacred jewel. Luckily, I gave you a chance, and if it weren't for these damn subjugation beads, I would've killed you on the spot and not even have thought twice about you or your friends and family. And we're only fighting like this because I get stubborn at times…you of all people in my life should know that by now." Inuyasha answered her as best as he could, bringing a small smirk to her face with his last answer.

"Trust me, I know. But that still doesn't explain why we got together, why we fight, or why we broke up…Wait a minute! If you only used Kikyo to get to the jewel by telling her you loved her, then how do I know you're not doing the same thing with me right now?" Kagome half-yelled. "Kagome…I would never do that to you…You know me better than that…I've told you about my childhood, my experiences, my past love life, in detail just like you asked. Do really think it would've taken six years for me to take advantage of you? If I were trying to take advantage of you, I would've pushed you long ago to find the shards faster…now they don't even matter to me anymore. Honestly, I would gladly break that thing again on purpose just to forget about it…it's never given anyone true happiness anyways. Besides…there's no way we can complete the jewel. There's only one shard left, and you know that's not an option." Inuyasha reassured her with his answer. She sighed and sat on the very stump where Koga had sat before he left. "You know what? You're right…we're two young and happy people in love…with a chance to get back together and take advantage of their current happiness…we shouldn't be fighting…right now we should've just arrived in front of Kaede's hut." Kagome confessed. "Come on, let's go." She finished, standing from her sitting position on the stump.

They walked together for a moment in silence, before Inuyasha had to ask the question he'd always regret. "So, Kagome…does this mean we're back together now?" he asked, looking for forgiveness. "No." Kagome said simply. "But…then why did you say all that back there about us having the chance to take and all that?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Because it's true. We shouldn't be fighting, and we're not. I got over it and I'm satisfied with the conclusion I made." Kagome answered him matter-of-factly. "And that would be?" Inuyasha asked loudly, urging her to continue. "That I'm happier with us just being friends. Look, Inuyasha…I still love you, and I still care about you…but now I realize that we were both happier before we became something, and you can't deny it. We were better off just staying friends in the first place." Kagome finished.


	12. Chapter 12

im sorry i havent uploaded any chapters in a while it's my bad..my computer was being a jerk but i got it fixed..so i finally got i back and wrote the next three chapters which will be up soon :) keep reading and sorry for the wait

Ja Ne!

OoInuHanyouoO


	13. Chapter 13

As Inuyasha walked alongside the woman he knew he could never have again, he thought of all the arguments they'd had in the past over such silly and juvenile things. There were too many for him to count! He decided to get her off his mind the best way he could: by walking ahead of her so he couldn't see her. He could no longer even bear to look at her: it hurt him too much. It hurt him so much to know that he had lost someone so close to him, someone that he loved so much…it'd just hit him that he could never kiss her again, never hug her knowing that he loved her as much as she loved him, that he could never lay beneath the midnight sky with her limbs draped over top of him again, that he could never hold her close to him while she slept again, that he could never even look at her with the same happiness that he once felt towards her. Little did he know, Kagome was also pained with her decision, although she hid it well.

She was very upset with herself for breaking up with him, but she knew she couldn't just run back to him, otherwise he'd never take her seriously when she really did want to break up. She wanted to cry, wanted to run to him, to reach out to him, for him to hold her in his arms, just one last time…but it would never happen, he seemed to want nothing to do with her now…he wouldn't even look at her, much less walk beside her! 'If he thinks that he's going to just ignore me because I broke up with him, then boy, he's got another thing comin'!' Kagome thought determinedly. She almost instantly began to walk faster so that he was beside her again. She used her peripheral vision to see Inuyasha's reaction. He only looked at her, this time fully turning his head. "Oh, sorry…I didn't realize I was leavin' ya behind." he said quietly, yet loud enough for her to hear. "It's okay…" Kagome falsely reassured him.

Kagome continued to walk at a quickened pace so that she remained next to him. The two still remained in silence for a while longer. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said his name for the first time since they left. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a little irritated. Kagome frowned, but decided not to dwell on it. "You do understand why I made that decision…don't you?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at her. "Yea…yea I do." Inuyasha answered, looking away from her as he continued walking. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…I really am…but there's nothing we can do now…it's too late now." Kagome told him. "There is too something we can do!" Inuyasha shouted, shutting his eyes tightly. "What, Inuyasha? I've given you so many chances! Over and over again, I've forgiven you countless times for several things! What on earth could we possibly do to make things better besides making me just forget the problem and pretend like nothing happened?!" she yelled. "If you've forgiven me that many times, then one more time ain't gonna kill you! You know you can forgive me but you don't want to! You don't seem to care at all about how much this hurts me, only how much it hurts you! I thought you were better than that Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Don't you dare try to make me sound like the bad person! Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean that we have to hate each other! I wanted us to be friends again like we were before all this relationship stuff happened…but I guess that won't happen! You know why…because you're too damn proud! You think too much of yourself to swallow your pride and to forgive me one time, Inuyasha! If you want nothing to do with me now, then just say so! Don't make yourself miserable by keeping me around…or at least have the decency to tell me how you feel about all this. All I know is that you're angry…that's all I'm getting, and I know there's more to it than that, Inuyasha. Just talk to me for once…" Kagome advised him. Inuyasha sighed dejectedly and continued walking.

"There's nothing to talk about…you already know how I feel anyways and that does include being angry. I mean, what? Do you expect me to be happy or something? 'Cause I can give you happy, see? WHEEEE!" Inuyasha yelled with false cheer, swinging his arms around in the air. Kagome tried her best to stifle her laughter, knowing it was not the right time to be joking around. Yet she still let a grin creep onto her face. "No, I don't expect you to be happy, unless you really hated me that much." Kagome told him, letting some of her giggles out. "Well then what do you want from me?" Inuyasha asked her. "I don't want anything from you, I just want you to know that you're always able to talk to me and I wish you would already." Kagome answered. "I can't do that just yet…the pain is still too fresh. If I talk to you now, I'll probably get angry and do something I'll regret." Inuyasha told her truthfully. "Trust me, Kagome…I'll talk to you when I'm ready to." Inuyasha reassured her, pulling her into a friendly embrace. 'It still feels good to be in his arms…but…it's just not the same…' Kagome thought as she wrapped her arms around him. "Okay." Kagome whispered into his shoulder, loud enough so that only he could hear. Inuyasha nodded and let her go. Kagome looked up at him, making sure she made eye contact. Inuyasha looked into her big, brown eyes and saw all the same feelings that were rushing through his head. 'Man, so many feelings inside of her…but she seems like she's fine…I wonder how many times she's hidden her true feelings from me like this.' Inuyasha thought as he continued to look into her eyes. Kagome still searched his golden orbs for any kind of feeling other than anger. She saw sadness, anger…and for a second or two, she thought she saw regret.

"We should get going now…the others are probably worried about us." Kagome said, finally looking away from his eyes and to the ground. Inuyasha nodded his head and began walking again. He looked up to the sky beyond the leafy treetops. "It's getting late…get on." Inuyasha instructed her while crouching down so she could climb onto his back like they had done so many times before. Without thinking, Kagome climbed onto his back. The very moment she got comfortable, all her feelings for him came rushing back, all at once. 'Oh Kami! I still love him…but why? I know it's only natural to still have some feelings for him…but not like this…nothing's changed…I still feel the same feelings that I felt for him yesterday…but I just don't understand this…maybe it is natural. And if it were, how would I know anyways? I mean this is the first true relationship I've ever been in. I don't know. I'm so confused…' Kagome thought before his voice interrupted her. "We're here now, Kagome." Inuyasha informed her after realizing she was deep in thought. He then crouched once again, letting her down.

"They're here." Koga informed the others inside Kaede's hut. Sango ran outside to see her close friend and self-proclaimed sister. "Kagome! You're back! What took you guys so long?" Sango asked her, hugging her tightly. "Umm…well…I uhh…I'll just tell you about it later, Sango. I promise." Kagome answered her nervously, looking to Inuyasha discretely, hoping her friend would catch the hint. Sango nodded, understanding the problem had a lot to do with Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled, wrapping her in his arms. "My, have you gotten stronger!" Kagome praised him. He smiled up at her and asked her if something was wrong. "No…nothing's wrong, Shippo." She lied. She then mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later' to him. Shippo nodded, worried that his motherly friend had been upset. The next to greet her was Miroku. "Ah, Kagome-chan! You've returned!" Miroku said, happily embracing her. She hugged him back until she felt a hand grope her butt. "LECHEROUS MONK!" Kagome yelled, leaving a red handprint across his face and a seething Sango. "Pervert!" Sango yelled before hitting him upside the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Oops! Silly me!" Sango said with a fake smile before walking away. "Hey Kagome!" Koga greeted her happily. "Hi, Koga…" Kagome sounded very shy and a little upset, and she didn't even look at him. Koga frowned at her reaction towards him and had to ask her. "Kagome is something wrong?" "No! Nothing's wrong with me, just leave me alone!" Kagome yelled, storming off towards the hut. Koga looked shocked. "What the hell did I do to her?" Koga asked out loud. He instantly looked to Inuyasha when he heard his laughter. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the situation. 'Finally, she's mad at him because of me, not the other way around.' Inuyasha thought before laughing out loud.

"What's so funny, mutt-face?" Koga seethed. "Because I know why she's mad at you, fleabag." Inuyasha answered, still laughing. "Oh, really? And why is that?" Koga asked like he didn't care, but he really wanted to know more than anything. "That's up to her to tell you, not me." Inuyasha told him, respecting Kagome's wishes.

"Kagome, what was all that about out there?" Sango asked her. "I'm kind of mad at both of them…Koga and Inuyasha…but more at Koga." Kagome answered. "Why on earth would you be mad at Koga? He's always wanted the best for you and he's always nice to you…" Sango concluded with the little information she had on the subject. "Come with me later…down to the hot spring and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Kagome instructed. "Okay…I think I'd like to get away from here for a bath anyways." Sango agreed.

A few hours later, when Koga finally left, Kagome and Sango left for their bath. "Sango…I think Shippo should come too…" Kagome suggested. Sango shot her friend a confused stare. "Because I told him that I would tell him why I was angry earlier…but I didn't tell him when. Come on, Sango. He deserves to know, and besides, he doesn't have to look…he can keep his back to us, and you know Shippo…he's way more trustworthy than Miroku and Inuyasha combined when it comes to things like this." Kagome persuaded her. "Oh, okay! But one perverted move and you're unconscious for a few days, got it?" Sango threatened him. Shippo nodded, ducking behind Kagome even though he and the taijiya were evenly matched in size. When the taijiya was satisfied with the arrangements, they left and headed towards the river.

When they got there, Shippo found a nicely sized rock that he could sit on while the girls bathed and chattered about Kagome's day. Shippo sat on the rock and turned himself away from the women as they began to strip themselves of their clothing. Kagome stuck her left foot into the water first, realizing that the water was indeed warm. 'Maybe it's been exposed to the sun all day?' Kagome thought, looking to the sky, seeing only the stars that dimly lit the night sky. "Hmm…it's the night of the new moon…Inuyasha's human night. I almost forgot." Kagome spoke absent-mindedly. "Speaking of Inuyasha…isn't he the reason we're here?" Sango asked. "Not entirely." Kagome answered, not wanting to talk about the subject of their break-up. "Well then why are we here?" Shippo asked. The girls remained silent, not realizing that he was listening. "Well…it's a long story." Kagome warned. "We've got time…I'm in absolutely no hurry to get back to that perverted monk. And I know you're in no rush to get back to you're boy either." Sango joked. Kagome shook her head. "He's not 'my boy' anymore…we broke up this afternoon." Kagome told her quietly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome." "Don't be." Kagome interrupted her. "It was my decision to do it anyways." She finished. "But…but why? It doesn't make any sense, why you two would break up…you guys were inseparable when you got together…you were almost perfect for each other." Sango told her. "I guess not…I broke up with him because he accused me of cheating on him with Koga…when he did that, it told me that he didn't trust me with another man…and to think, him of all people accusing me of cheating…what about him and that damned Kikyo? I never accused him of cheating on me with her." Kagome began to get angry.

"Well, I understand that, and I understand why you broke up with him and all…but what I don't understand is why you're mad at Koga." Sango explained. "Because…he's the reason we broke up…before Koga left to the village to inform you of our arrival…he kissed me. On the cheek! And Inuyasha went ballistic. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry before…" Kagome told her. Sango looked stunned. "Why would Koga kiss you? And right in front of Inuyasha, knowing that you two were seeing each other…unless he wanted this to happen." Sango suggested, making Kagome all the angrier. 'Okay…calm down. There's no way of knowing if this is true or not…' Kagome thought. "I'll just go and ask Koga in person tomorrow because he'd never lie to me." Kagome told her, thinking that her suggestion was impossible…well, hoping anyways. "So…let me get this straight…Koga kissed you in front of Inuyasha, Inuyasha got mad and accused you of cheating, you got mad and broke up with Inuyasha, and you're mad at Koga?" Sango concluded. Kagome nodded reluctantly. "Now that I hear it all together…it is a little ridiculous." Kagome agreed. "It sounds to me like you're a little confused by the whole thing." Sango offered her opinion. Kagome nodded again and stood from her spot, grabbing for a towel. She wrapped herself in the towel and applied her berries and cream scented lotion all over.

Sango too began to dry off and redress. "It's okay now, Shippo…you can turn around now." Kagome told him once the girls were fully dressed. Shippo hesitantly turned around and looked at Kagome. "What?" Kagome asked a little annoyed by being stared at. "Nothing…" Shippo lied. He was concerned for her. Even though she hid her sadness and avoided speaking about the subject, he knew she seriously wanted to talk to someone about it…she seemed so far away…so distant. "Are you gonna be okay going back there with Inuyasha? Or are you going to have to keep your distance?" Sango asked her. "No…I'll be okay…Inuyasha and I sort of worked a few things out. We actually had to…before we got here, he wouldn't even look at me, and now we're talking every here and there." Kagome told her. She really wasn't all that mad at Inuyasha…she was angrier with herself for letting it come to this. For letting it get to the point where they wouldn't even acknowledge each other's presence anymore.

"Kagome, are you sure there's nothing else to it than that?" Sango asked her, making sure she got the entire story, should she ever need to back Kagome up. "Yes, Sango! For the third time, I'm absolutely positive!" Kagome giggled, assuring her friend that she wasn't leaving anything out. "Okay, okay. I'm just making sure…you know I hate to feel left out on anything." Sango told her. Kagome smiled and nodded slightly. Shippo stopped walking and was slightly shoved when both girls walked right into his back. "Shippo, what was all that about? You could at least say som-" Sango was stopped when Shippo put his hand up, signaling that she should remain silent. "Go back to the village on your own. Don't stop for anyone or anything, and don't let your guard down for even a second." Shippo instructed them firmly. The girls nodded simultaneously and ran off towards the village, incredibly confused as to why he rushed them away. "Maybe it was an overly powerful demon?" Sango suggested as they ran. "Maybe…but then why would he send us away? He knows that we could've helped him greatly…maybe he just didn't want us to get hurt. But…it doesn't make any sense to me…I didn't sense any type of demonic aura back there at all. Did you?" Kagome asked her friend as they continued to run. …Silence…


	14. Chapter 14

"Sango? Sango, where are you?!" Kagome asked, drawing an arrow, getting ready to shoot it if she had to. "Is someone there?" Kagome's muscles became stiff with worry. "Show yourself coward!" she yelled. She then heard a blood-curdling scream from the treetops. "Oh my god! SANGO! Please…say something back…Sango, please answer me!" Kagome shouted. "She cannot hear you anymore, for she is now under my control." Said a deep, and very inhuman voice from above. "Who…what the hell are you?" Kagome asked in confusion as she saw the demon. His skin was colored as a pale neon-green with just one maroon colored vertical stripe down each side of his face. He was very tall with only a single, brown horn growing from the left side of his forehead, and claws that were about twice as long as Inuyasha's. He wore a navy blue kimono, similar to that of Miroku's. His eyes were as blue as the ocean itself, and he had very long fangs that protruded from the inside of his mouth. He had hair that was as long as Inuyasha's, but it was as blue as his eyes, just the final touch to knowing that he was indeed a demon. "That does not matter to you…but I shall tell you anyways because you will not live very long to tell another living soul. I go by the name of Kochimaru. I was once supposed to be the lord of the southern lands long ago and was denied my place on the throne because I had fallen in love with a human woman. I was outraged and killed her. It was her fault I was never titled as such! Ever since the day I was denied of my lands, I've been traveling throughout the entire southern region and others in search of human women. When I find them, I use them as my puppets to commit crimes and to keep me alive. You see…I do not believe that a demon such as I should have to provide for himself, but that I should be provided for, which is why I use these women as my puppets. I also use them for my own luxuries, such as money, shelter, and livestock. When I grow tired of them, I eat them and search for another to replace them. Luckily for you, I've eaten two of my former servants and need another." He explained before lunging fiercely at Kagome.

She quickly dodged the attack and aimed her bow and arrow at him. "Release her now, or you'll pay with your life, you sick, twisted bastard!" came a male voice. It was familiar: she knew this male. "Inuyasha! Thank goodness you're here! Miroku, Shippo, you guys came too!" Kagome was relieved to have help. "I'm sorry if you missed the story but I only use human women, not filthy male half-breeds and humans such as you." Came Kochimaru's voice again. "Fuck you! You're no better than Naraku, manipulating innocent people to do your dirty work for you! Demons like you make me sick, and I'm gonna slaughter you right here so you can never touch anyone again!" Inuyasha threatened. "I'd like to see you try, half-breed!" Kochimaru mocked him, just before lunging at him with his fangs bared and claws ready to slash through Inuyasha's upper body. Inuyasha jumped out of the way before he was hit hard in the back and brought down by a larger object; Hiraikotsu. "Hey, Sango, what gives?! I thought you were on our side!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha! She is on our side, but she's not herself right now! Kochimaru has her under some type of spell…this must've been what Shippo was trying to warn us about earlier." Kagome informed him.

"Damn! Kagome, try shooting him with one of your arrows, Miroku and I'll hold off Sango for now. Shippo, you stay by Kagome's side just in case." Inuyasha instructed. 'So he's still worried about me then…well at least he's not being a jerk about this...yet.' Kagome thought with only mild relief, still not convinced that he was over her yet. "Okay, I'll try, but don't cause her any fatal harm please. Remember, Inuyasha, she's still our friend." Kagome reminded him. Inuyasha nodded once and ran towards Sango. Kagome then readied her bow and arrow and aimed them at the demon that stood before her. "Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled as she shot the arrow that she had aimed at the center of his chest. Kochimaru only stood there with a villainous smirk on his face. "Silly mortal! Do you really think that a single arrow can kill me, the great and powerful Kochimaru?! Go ahead, shoot as many time as you please, insolent little fool!" Kochimaru taunted her. Almost immediately after his taunting, Kagome's arrow lodged itself into his chest, instantly purifying him. "AHH! You insignificant little wench! You will pay for this, I swear!" Kochimaru yelled before his body disintegrated and began to fade away. "Humph! He doesn't seem all 'great and powerful' now!" Kagome said triumphantly, before remembering that Sango was possibly still under his spell.

"Sango! Miroku, is she alright now?" Kagome asked worriedly. "She'll be fine as soon as she wakes up." Miroku answered. "Thank goodness she's alright…I thought that if Kochimaru were to die then maybe she'd die too because she was under his control." Kagome told him. "Yes, Kagome, that is possible, but not likely. You see Kochimaru is strong, but lacks the smarts. He's not nearly smart enough to be able make his spells do as he does. That is one thing that he and Naraku don't have in common." Miroku explained to her, groping her bottom at the end of his sentence. Her eyes widened considerably and her face went beet red before she gave him a hard smack across his left cheek, leaving a large, red handprint that would not go away so quickly. "Pervert!" she yelled as she stalked away, not knowing where she was going but just trying to get away from the lecherous monk. "Where the hell is she going?" Inuyasha asked out loud. Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders and suggested that he go after her. Taking the monk's advice, Inuyasha ran after her, grabbing her by the arm when he caught up with her.

"Kagome, where the hell do you think you're going? Kaede's village is that way, not this way." Inuyasha told her, pulling her towards him. "I know, but the well is this way." She told him. "Well if you wanted to go back to your own time, you shoulda said somethin' first. You had us thinking that you were just runnin' off somewhere, and goin' to get yourself into trouble. You know you always do." Inuyasha scolded her. "Well I shouldn't have to say anything if I wanna go home. I've been doing it ever since I started coming here. And besides, it was close, I had my backpack with me, and I think it's about time that I restocked on supplies, food, and I really want to go see my family." Kagome told him, not stopping as she spoke. "Whatever…just say something next time, okay?" Inuyasha told her. "Okay, whatever. I'll be back in about a day and a half." Kagome agreed before jumping into the well. As soon as he was sure she was on the other side, he sat next to the well, reminiscing all of the good times he'd had with her. He thought about going with her, but he thought she needed some time away from him. He felt completely defeated without her. "I wish there was just some way for me to get her back…maybe we weren't meant to be, but I don't care…I just want her in my life again." Inuyasha spoke to himself out loud. "Inuyasha?" came Shippo's voice. "What, Shippo?" Inuyasha sounded annoyed. "Where'd Kagome go?" Shippo asked him. "She went back home…she said she wanted to restock on supplies and see her family." Inuyasha answered him.

"Why do you look so upset about it? I mean I know what happened between you two earlier today, but you normally don't have a problem with her going back to her own time. Why is it an-" Shippo was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Wha-…how the hell do you know what happened between us earlier?! She told you didn't she?! Well it's none of your business, so just but-out!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Oh, I get it, now, Inuyasha…you're still in love with her, aren't you?" Shippo teased him. "What did you-…get back here now, runt! I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Inuyasha threatened. Inuyasha chased Shippo around for several minutes before Miroku showed up with Sango in his arms, bridal-style. "She's still not awake yet?" Shippo asked, no longer running, but still breathing heavily. "She came to a few moments ago, but she said she felt sick and I told her to rest more, so she went back to sleep." Miroku answered. Shippo simply nodded, while Inuyasha looked away to see the stars above him. "When is she going to return, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "She said she's coming back in about a day and a half." Inuyasha answered. "Can I ask you another question, Inuyasha? Please answer honestly." Miroku requested from the angry hanyou.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly. "What did Shippo mean when he said that you're 'still' in love with Kagome? Did something happen between you?" Miroku asked. "That was two questions. And I do still have feelings for Kagome, but…we broke up…" Inuyasha answered him, sounding sadder and angrier with each word he spoke. Miroku just looked at him sympathetically, not knowing what to say to reassure him. "Don't look at me like that! She only broke up with me, it's not like she died or somethin'!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk. "But, Inuyasha…I am only offering sympathy because I see that you are in pain. Tell me, Inuyasha, how did this happen?" Miroku wanted details. "Well…while we were walking, I smelled something really dangerous and didn't want her to get hurt, so I sent her back to the village and told her to be careful. She went back to the village and on her way, she ran into Koga. She says she got bored and made small talk and just joked around with him for a bit. But when I got to them, she just seemed so happy…I don't know if I was feeling intimidated or jealous, or somethin', but…I don't know. We told Koga to leave, and that we'd be right behind him on our way to the village together, but before he left…he…he kissed her, and I just lost it…I don't know what came over me, but I got so mad and accused her of cheating. Then she got mad and told me the truth about so many things…about how she used to feel whenever I went off to Kikyo, about how she'd always loved me from the start, about how it was about time I felt the same pain that she felt for so many years…and then she tried to walk away on her own, but I was stupid and called her back to me. That was when she broke up with me…If I would've just let her go…If I'd given her time to breath, time to work things out…maybe we'd still be together right now…" Inuyasha told him, his bangs hiding his beautiful golden eyes. Only when Miroku saw a single tear roll down Inuyasha's cheek, did he say anything. "Inuyasha…there is no need to blame yourself or Kagome for this." Miroku told him.

"I know that it's not our fault. It's Koga's fault! If he'd just accepted that Kagome was mine, and that we were together, I probably wouldn't be here right now! It's all his fault! He made me upset, and worse; he made Kagome upset…if he'd just go get a woman of his own! Why's that bastard have to take mine and manipulate the both of us?! You know what…I'm gonna go over to that bastard's wolf den right now and kill him. I'll kill him and anyone who tries to stop me! Miroku, I want you to stay here and wait for Kagome to get back." Inuyasha instructed, standing up and wiping his cheeks with his sleeves. "Inuyasha, no. I won't let you go alone, you'll be killed…there are too many of them for just one man to take on by himself." Miroku informed him. "So what if there's too many of 'em! Come with me, I don't care! Just don't get in my way and don't slow me down…I guess it's better if you come anyways, you could just suck the bastards into your wind tunnel." Inuyasha interrupted. Miroku felt he had no power over Inuyasha, whatsoever, and had to find a way to stop him before he got himself killed. Miroku thought hard on any possible way to get Inuyasha to listen. Bingo!

"Inuyasha…wouldn't this upset Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked deviously. Inuyasha's ears drooped at the thought of having Kagome even angrier with him over something so childish. "Maybe…so what if it does?" Inuyasha asked quietly, kicking a small rock in front of him. "If this makes her upset, then maybe there'll be no chances at all of Kagome-chan ever taking you back…" Miroku broke off. Inuyasha remained silent. "Fine." He finally spoke. "If you only think it makes her upset, then I'll just wait until she comes back and ask her then." Inuyasha finished. "Why don't you just go through the well now and ask her, baka?!" Shippo asked him, half yelling at the end. "Because she's mad at me and I'm tryin' to give her time to herself, geez! Is that so wrong?! And you know what else? I'm gettin' pretty sick o' you insulting me today, twerp!" Inuyasha shouted, beginning to chase Shippo once again. Miroku only sighed and decided to get comfortable next to the well; it was going to be a long night…

***

"Mom! Where's the ramen?" Kagome yelled from inside the kitchen. "It's in the top cabinet on the far left, dear." She answered, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. "Kagome, why are you starting to pack now? You said you'd stay for a day and a half and you just got here…unless Inuyasha is here." Mrs. Higarashi guessed. At the sound of his name, Kagome broke down into tears. "Mama…*sob*…Inuyasha won't be coming here for a while…*sob*…maybe not ever again…*sob*…it's all my fault…" Kagome sobbed, hugging her mother. "Kagome, did something happen? What's wrong, and why wouldn't he come back? He's here probably more than you are anyways." Mrs. Higarashi joked, trying to make her distressed daughter feel better. Kagome released her mother from the embrace and began to wipe her tears away. "Inuyasha and I had finally gotten together about a few weeks ago and we broke up today over something that's not even true…" Kagome almost began to cry again, sniffling her nose more and more with each word spoken.

"I'm so sorry, dear…please sit down. Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Higarashi asked her. Kagome nodded softly and sat in the chair next to her mother. "Okay…so how did this all happen?" Mrs. Higarashi asked again. "Did I ever tell you about Koga?" Kagome asked her, not wanting to confuse her mother. Mrs. Higarashi gave a hesitant nod. "Well…it has a lot to do with him, although it's not completely his fault..." Kagome started, her mother remained quiet. "Most of it's my fault…you see, Inuyasha and I were just walking, and talking to one another, and just being together, but then a huge boar came and Inuyasha sent me away so I wouldn't get hurt. When I left, I ran as fast as I could to get back to the village to get help for Inuyasha. And on my way there, I ran into Koga. Koga has a jewel shard in each leg and runs really fast, so I asked him if he could help me get back to the village faster and he agreed. He carried me in his arms and ran towards the village, but on the way there he needed a rest…but since he was carrying me, I wasn't tired and felt no need to rest. I got bored and started to make small talk, so when that didn't work, I started joking around with him…and we kept joking around until he told me that Inuyasha would be there shortly, so we just waited for him and kept joking around. When Inuyasha got there, he was already upset that I was alone with Koga, but he was over it when he reminded Koga that I was no longer single. We told Koga to go on ahead to the village and that we'd be right behind him, but before he went ahead, he…he kissed me. Inuyasha was just so mad…I don't think I've ever seen him so angry before…he actually accused me of cheating on him! With Koga! Then we argued and told each other things that we both needed to hear. When it got quiet, I assumed the fight was over and I began to follow Koga…but when I got up, Inuyasha grabbed my arm and I thought he was showing me a sign that he still didn't trust me with Koga, so I broke up with him because at that moment, all I could think was 'what's love without trust? If he doesn't trust me, then he must not love me…' But I was wrong mama! He does still love me and I still love him!" Kagome began to cry again.

"Kagome, dear…I don't see how you could think any of this is your fault." Mrs. Higarashi told her truthfully. Kagome just looked at her. "You're only saying that because you're my mother, aren't you? You don't have to say that. If I hadn't been so insecure, then I would know that Inuyasha does trust me…but I was naïve about it…it's all my fault, mama." Kagome said, still crying. "Kagome it's not your fault…" came Inuyasha's voice from behind her. Kagome almost had a heart attack. "Mom, how long have you known he was standing there?" Kagome sounded angry, but she was just trying to stop herself from crying even more, if that was possible. "Since you told me that Inuyasha accused you of cheating." Her mother told her, now smiling gently. "I'll leave you two alone to work things out." Mrs. Higarashi said, walking out of the kitchen. Kagome remained silent while Inuyasha moved towards her and sat in the chair her mother had just gotten up from. "Kagome..." Inuyasha began. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" Kagome asked angrily. "I came to say sorry, and to take you back to the feudal era." Inuyasha told her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Inuyasha…and I've made up my mind…I'm not going back." Kagome told him, walking away from the table, heading upstairs to her room. "You mean…you're not even gonna go back at all? Not even to say goodbye to the others? Please, Kagome, don't do this…please stay and travel with us…if not for me then for the others. What about Sango? She's your best friend…and Shippo? He's like a son or a little brother to you…and Miroku? You even said yourself that you can tell him anything and that you don't know what you'd do without him…aren't you gonna miss me too, Kagome? And Kaede? She's like a grandmother to you and me…she doesn't have much time left, at least let her be able to see you until she croaks, and then you'll never have to come back again, not even to visit…unless you really want to." Inuyasha tried to persuade her.

'Damn…he has a good point…I couldn't possibly stay away from everyone for good. Even if I was to visit when I please, it just wouldn't be the same…I guess I have to stay.' Kagome thought, angry with herself for not thinking it through. "Fine, Inuyasha…I'll stay, but not for you. I'm okay with traveling with you, but just as friends…I refuse to be anything more than friends with you ever again…you've hurt me too many times, and I feel I've put up with it long enough." Kagome told him, not even looking in his direction. "You know what, Kagome…I don't think you'll have to worry about me hurting you ever again. If I had known you'd act this way towards me and even avoid eye contact before we went steady, I wouldn't have ever gotten together with you. You told me that I had no idea how much this hurt you…but it seems like you only care how much it hurts you! This hurts for me too, Kagome! You weren't the only person in this damn relationship!" Inuyasha began to yell. "No, Inuyasha! I don't know how much this hurts you, and to be honest…I also don't care." Kagome began to speak, now looking him in the eyes, tears beginning to flow silently. Inuyasha's scowl fell into a look of utter shock of Kagome's harsh words. "When I broke up with you, I did it for me…not to us. Before today, I would always imagine what it'd be like to spend the rest of my life with you. I was so eager for it to happen someday…but then, I saw you today, so jealous and angry. And then I thought about all the other times I had seen you so angry over frivolous things in the past. When I imagined us together, I had done it without including your temper…and now I regret that. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but when I had walked away from you, I was imagining our future with your temper, and I wouldn't possibly be able to live with that forever…" Kagome finished, not caring that she had cried more and more with each passing second.

Kagome couldn't help herself, and was now in a full out sob. No matter how hard she'd tried, she couldn't manage to refrain herself from crying in front of him. Inuyasha had now felt terrible for speaking to her the way he did. "Kagome…please don't cry anymore. I know I get too upset at times, but with good reason. Kagome, you know I've been hurt…and you know how hard it is for me to trust people. Don't get me wrong, because I do trust you, but it's that damned wolf! I don't trust him at all, and what made me so upset is that he was alone with you. You know how bad he wants you, Kagome…and if he wanted to, he could some pretty bad damage to you. I just didn't want you getting hurt. I never wanted you to be so angry with me." Inuyasha told her truthfully, succeeding in stopping her tears. "Inuyasha…right now if I seem angry with you I'm not…I'm just stressed and need to get myself together, so if you could just…I'd just like to talk about this at a different time…when my mind is more organized, because right now I have a huge headache." Kagome lied, indicating that she wanted him to leave. He took the bait and reluctantly left her alone in her room. Kagome closed the door behind him and turned around, now leaning against the door for support. She then slid down the door unto the carpeted floor.

'Thank Kami I got him to go away…there's so many people I'd rather be talking about this to than him. Maybe Sango, but not him. Too bad Sango can't come through the well.' Kagome thought once Inuyasha was gone. Kagome sat there for a while quietly, thinking about how great it would be if Sango actually could pass through the bone-eaters well. "Hn…maybe she can pass through it…I mean, she's never actually tried to. Only Shippo tried and failed, but that has nothing to do with Sango." Kagome said to herself out loud, beginning to smirk. She then stood up and left her room, quickly running down the stairs, through the living room and kitchen and out the door, headed towards the small shrine, which had held the well inside. She didn't bother to pack anything because she would only be there to test her little 'experiment' and leave.

Meanwhile, still inside the house, Inuyasha saw Kagome running outside the back door. Did he do this to her? No…he couldn't have been the reason. She was smiling when she left after all. If it were his fault, she'd have been crying when she left. "Where's she off to now? Inuyasha, go after her, would you?" Sota requested. "Why the hell should I have to go?! She doesn't want anything to do with me anyways…if I go after her now, all she's gonna do is get mad and give me another one of those damn 'sit' commands. There's no way in hell I'm goin' to get her right now!" Inuyasha argued. Honestly, he didn't want to go after her. He was actually a little relieved when she had asked him to leave. He didn't want to leave her…he just had too much to think about after such a short amount of time. He was overwhelmed with the entire day, and couldn't bring himself to relax until he had come to her home.

***

"Sango? Are you feeling better now?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Miroku inside of Kaede's hut. "I feel so much better now than I did a few hours ago. How are you doing, Kagome? And if you don't mind me asking, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously. "I'm okay now…but there's still a lot on my mind. And Inuyasha's on the other side of the well…at my house." Kagome answered. "What's he doing there?" Sango asked. "I honestly don't know…we could go find out if you want. Can you walk yet?" Kagome asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine, now." Sango answered, now smiling. "Great! Could you come with me for a minute? Miroku, I promise I'll be right back to explain! I just wanna try something." Kagome left them both wondering why she was so anxious. Miroku simply nodded while Sango stood and followed Kagome outside the hut. "Kagome, where are we going?" Sango asked eagerly. "I'm taking you to the bone-eaters well. I want to see if you're able to pass through it or not." Kagome answered excitedly. "But, Kagome-" Sango was interrupted. "Come on, Sango...you've never actually tried it, and there's no other way to be completely sure." Kagome tried to convince her. "...Oh, okay...I'll try it." Sango told her, still having doubts in Kagome's plan.

"Okay we're here now." Kagome informed her. "Really? I hadn't noticed..." Sango said sarcastically, causing Kagome and herself to laugh. "Okay...just in case it doesn't work on us seperately, we should jump in together." Kagome suggested, holding her hand out, waiting for Sango to grab it so they could jump. Sango reluctantly took Kagome's hand and they jumped in together.


	15. Chapter 15

When they jumped in, Sango thought the well would reject her and that they would violently crash to their deaths at the bottom of the well. In the beginning, there was a little resistance from the well, but it eventually let both girls through to Kagome's time. "Is this your time period, Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked around the shrine, which held the well within it. "Yep." Kagome answered simply while nodding her head vigorously. "Well…this is a small portion of it…why don't we go outside?" Kagome asked while Sango continued to look around. "Huh? Oh, yea, sure…" Sango answered, not paying attention as she eyeballed the many antique knick-knacks stacked atop of the shelves around her. Kagome giggled and grabbed for the taijiya's wrist, gently pulling her outside. "Great…it's raining!" Kagome shouted so Sango could hear her over the loud splattering of raindrops onto the earth. "Come on inside before you're soaked." Kagome told her, noticing it was too late. Both girls were already drenched in rainwater and needed a change of clothing.

Sango nodded reluctantly. She definantly noticed the changes here. There was so much more noise and it wasn't as relaxing here as it was in the feudal era. The homes were built much closer together, and there were so many more people. 'I guess I can't really judge this place so quickly…I mean, like she said, this is only a small portion of Kagome's world…' Sango thought, trying to reassure herself. She would give it a try. "This way, Sango." She heard Kagome say, interrupting her from her thoughts. Sango nodded and followed her friend into her home. "Mama, I'm back!" Kagome yelled from inside the kitchen, taking her shoes off before she stepped into the house, Sango doing the same. "Oh, Kagome, dear! You're soaked to the bone! Let me go get some towels, I'll be right back." Mrs. Higarashi told them before she hurried out of the kitchen. "Your home is very large, Kagome…it's beautiful." Sango complemented her home as she looked around the kitchen. "Wha-…how the hell is she here?!" Inuyasha shouted when he followed Mrs. Higarashi into the kitchen, helping her carry the towels, dropping them while he spoke. "Well it's nice to see you too, Inuyasha." Sango greeted him sarcastically with a fake smile. "It doesn't matter to you, Inuyasha. She's my company in my home…it's none of your business, but if you must know, I wanted to have someone to be able to talk to when I'm here in my time period, so I experimented with Sango." Kagome answered coldly, not looking at him as she continued to dry herself off.

Inuyasha shot her a quick angry glare, and gently threw a towel at her. "Jerk!" Kagome shouted, throwing it back at him roughly, hitting him in the face with it. Sango began to laugh at him, and Kagome soon followed suit and joined in on the laughter. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Inuyasha smirked evilly at the end of his rhetorical question. Kagome and Sango then laughed harder when Inuyasha threw a towel aiming at Sango, but it flew outside when she ducked her head down. "Now go get it and see if you can dry off with a wet towel." Kagome said between giggles. "Why don't one of you two go get it…seeing as you're both already wet." Inuyasha pointed out smugly. Kagome threw another towel at him; a wet one that she had already tried drying off with, once again hitting him in the face. "Think fast, Inuyasha!" she yelled mere mille-seconds before throwing it at him. Sango continued to laugh even harder, along with Kagome.

Inuyasha honestly was having fun just joking around with the girls…until Kagome threw the damp towel at him. It'd smelled exactly like her, her scent highly complimented by the scent of rainwater. Her scent had mixed in beautifully with the rainwater, and he couldn't help but blank out for a few moments. He missed being so close to her, even if it had only been two days… "HELLO! Earth to Inuyasha! Anyone home in there?" Kagome asked loudly between giggles, interrupting his thoughts, and getting very close to him, which made him appreciate her scent even more. "Huh? Get out of my face, I'm fine!" Inuyasha snapped at her, pretending to be fine, when he'd actually felt like a nervous wreck the entire time. "Yep, he's just fine, Kagome!" Sango joked. 'I wish I could say that I really was okay…' Inuyasha thought sadly. "Haha! Very funny, Sango! Just laugh it up! Whatever…I'll be back in a day and a half, Kagome, and you two'd better be ready!" Inuyasha shouted, felling cornered by the women while attempting to leave. "Or else what?" Kagome challenged.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, not understanding her. "Or else what? You said we'd better be ready…and if we're not, what're you gonna do about it? Huh?" Kagome explained herself, stepping in front of him, now blocking his closest exit. "I'd like to tell you, Kagome, but if I did, you'd be too prepared for it…I'd rather catch you off-guard." Inuyasha answered her, not really having the answer she wanted. "Uh huh…sure." Sango said sarcastically. "Whatever! I don't have to answer to you two! I'm leaving, and when I come back…be ready to leave or I'll go back on my own and go find the last of the damn shards myself!" Inuyasha began to raise his voice as he pushed Kagome out the way and stormed out the door, forgetting about the rain. "Three…two…one!" Kagome counted down how much time it would take for the hanyou to come running back inside looking for a towel. Sango giggled until they both realized he wasn't coming back.

Kagome let a look and feeling of sadness slowly wash over her, which Sango noticed almost immediately. "Kagome, don't worry about him. He's a jerk…if you ask me, I thought it was sweet at first, you guys hooking up…but then I felt like it would be a bad idea. I never said anything because I wanted you to be happy and I knew you loved him. I'm sorry he caused you all this pain, Kagome." Sango tried to cheer her up. "I just don't get it…we were actually having fun, just laughing and playing around together…why would he just get so upset like that all of a sudden?" Kagome asked sadly, beginning to tear up. "I don't know, Kagome…I'm afraid you never know with him…but I think it has a lot to do with whatever he was thinking about when he blanked out." Sango suggested. "You're probably right, Sango…" Kagome agreed with her friend, wiping the few silent tears away. "What do you think he was thinking about?" Kagome asked curiously. "I don't know…maybe he just misses being with you?" Sango guessed. "I doubt it…if he were thinking of me, then why would he get angry and take it out on me?" Kagome asked, hoping Sango's guess was wrong.

"You do have a point there…but he could've been trying to hide it…you know how he gets sometimes." Sango tried to reason with the girl. "No, Sango…I'm hoping he wasn't thinking of me…I don't want him to think of me that way anymore…I just want to stay friends with him and move on, you know?" Kagome asked, hoping she would understand. Sango nodded and smiled at her friend. "You know what, Kagome?" Sango asked, suddenly breaking the silence. "What?" Kagome asked curiously. "We should just forget about him for now. We still have about two days to be here, so why not have fun while we're away from him?" Sango suggested. "But if you're not up to it, I mean we don't-" Kagome interrupted her friend. "No, I think it's a good idea, Sango. I just don't really think we should go anywhere with the weather like this. It'd be almost impossible to see out on the roads." Kagome began to ramble on as Sango gave a confused look. Kagome caught a short glimpse of her friend's confusion and giggled. "I'll explain later." Kagome told her, still giggling. "Well then what do you want to do?" Sango asked. "You know what I haven't done in almost forever? It's been so long since I just snuggled up and watched a good movie with some snacks and popcorn. How about it?" Kagome asked her friend.

Sango looked beyond confused and nodded anyways. "Sure, Kagome…if that's what you want then that's what you get." Sango told her smiling, although she was completely dumbfounded. "Great! I'll go pop some popcorn, get some chips, and ice cream, and we'll be ready…as soon as we choose a movie…Shoot! What movie could we possibly watch?" Kagome rambled on as Sango let her be and went to sit on the couch in the living room. "Hey, who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you here before…" Sota asked as he walked down the stairs, staring at the young woman sitting in his living room. (A/N: Sota's 14 now! It's been six years now and I believe he was eight in the series. Please correct me if I'm wrong.) "Oh, hi. I'm Sango…uh, one of Kagome's friends from beyond the well." Sango introduced herself, now standing. "Oh, well, hi. I'm Sota, Kagome's little brother." He introduced himself. "Oh, so you're the little brother she tells us all so much about. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Sango said, sitting back down as Sota walked around to the recliner chair next to the couch, plopping down in it.

"Kagome talks about me? What exactly does she say about me?" Sota asked suspiciously. "Oh, don't worry, it's nothing bad. She just used to tell us a lot about the times when you guys had little talks or arguments. She once told us she would be gone for a whole month because you were sick. I believe she care about you very much." Sango answered him; being sure not to tell him anything Kagome might not want him to know. "Oh, okay." Sota replied, satisfied with her answer. "I've heard a few things about you too, every here and there." Sota began. "Things like what?" Sango asked curiously, hoping Kagome hadn't told him about how Miroku was always groping her. "She only tells me that you're like a real good friend to her, you're a great fighter, and that you're a little over-protective at times, but she can manage to calm you down when you need it. Oh yeah, and she told me a little bit about Miroku too." Sota told her, not wanting to reveal too much. Sango began to turn a deep shade of red. "What did she tell you about Miroku?" Sango asked nervously. "That he's a perv and gropes any woman's butt at any chance he gets…but that was a long time ago, I mean she's not really around much, anymore." Sota finished. "He's gotten better, actually." Sango defended him.

Sota laughed at her comment and was going to speak again until Kagome walked into the room with a large bowl of popcorn, setting it down gently on the coffee table. "Oh, hey Sota. I see you two've already met…so Sota, do you wanna stay and watch a movie with us?" Kagome asked, wondering what he was just laughing about. "Sure…I got nothin' better to do, anyways." Sota answered after taking a moment to think about it. "Okay, but I have to go back into the well for a minute…I'll be right back." Kagome told them as she hurried back into the kitchen and out the back door, grabbing her shoes and putting them on before going outside. "Hmm…maybe I should take an umbrella…" Kagome spoke out loud, not wanting to get anymore wet than she already was. She ran back into the house and up to her room, grabbing the pink umbrella she'd left in the corner leaning against the wall.

Kagome ran back down the stairs and outside, umbrella in hand, and ran quickly to the well house. When she got into the well house, she closed the umbrella and jumped into the well with it, thinking of the possibility that it could be raining on the other side of the well. A bright blue light engulfed her body and faded away slowly, as her feet again touched the soft earth beneath her. She looked up and realized that it was raining there as well. She grabbed onto a vine that lined the wall of the well and used it to help her climb up and out of the well. When she jumped out of the well, she saw Inuyasha, sitting silently on the side of the well. "Inuyasha? Why are you sitting out in the rain? You could get very sick like that." Kagome told him, worried for his health. "I've told you a thousand times, Kagome…I'm half-demon and it takes a lot more than a little rain to get me sick. My body works better than your skimpy, fragile little human bodies." Inuyasha told her arrogantly. "May I remind you that you're also half-human, and that means half of your body is 'skimpy and fragile,' as you call it. That means there's a 50x50 chance of you getting sick, now get inside!" Kagome told him firmly.

"I told you, Kagome! I ain't goin' inside, and I ain't gonna get sick now just leave me alone! What the hell are you doin' back here so early anyways?" Inuyasha asked angrily while walking away from her. "I came back because I needed to tell Miroku something, if that's okay with you!" Kagome answered just as angrily, walking around him quickly while opening her umbrella again, not offering to share it with him. Inuyasha glared at her savagely and continued to walk, not wanting to start another argument with her. He followed her all the way back to the hut in silence and noticed her scent change numerous times. She went from angry to sad, from sad to happy, from happy to angry, and from angry to confused. 'Why the hell does she have to change emotions every five seconds?!' Inuyasha asked himself, becoming annoyed with the constant change of scents intruding into his sensitive nose. 'Geez, Inuyasha! You're such a jerk when you wanna be…all I'm doing is trying to look out for you and make sure you're healthy…why does he always do this to me? I just want the best for him and then he has to go and put me down like that.' Kagome thought angrily at first and became sad as she thought that he might hate her now. 'Maybe he doesn't hate me…maybe he's having just one of those days…yeah, that's probably right. Why would he hate me anyways? It's not like I did anything horrible to him. I've got nothing to worry about.' Kagome tried to convince herself to be happy.

She just couldn't help but stay sad and upset since the breakup. 'Maybe it'd be best if I did stop coming to the feudal era like I said I would…it's the only way I could possibly get over Inuyasha. It's kind of hard to get over him when he's always around me…I wish I could just take all my friends from the feudal era back home and just leave Inuyasha here…but that'd be so selfish of me. What am I going to do?' Kagome thought, once again getting angry with herself for putting herself into the situation. 'Oh well…I'll figure something out…hopefully…' Kagome thought, now confusing herself with so many possible ways to stay away from Inuyasha. 'I've got to stop worrying myself over him…I have other things to worry about besides him…I wonder what Miroku will say when I tell him that Sango was accepted by the well…' Kagome purposely redirected her thoughts. She decided to think of his reaction the entire rest of the walk to the village. The rest of the walk was not a long one, albeit it felt like forever to Inuyasha…he hated the fact that he could be so near her but feel so far away from her…like he could never touch her again; like he could hardly bare to look at her. He seemed to be fine…but he was dying inside. He felt like his heart had been torn out, ripped to shreds, and then thrown to the ground and stomped on several times…all by Kagome. Inuyasha let a quiet and angry growl escape from his chest, accidentally letting Kagome hear it. She stopped walking and turned to look at him curiously.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong? I mean, I heard you growl and you don't normally growl for no reason…" Kagome trailed off. "I'm fine, okay?! Geez, I'm just thinkin' about a lot…that's all." Inuyasha felt his face get warmer as it turned to a slight shade of red, making Kagome stare at him, raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha, if you don't wanna tell me, just say so…you don't have to lie to me, ya know." Kagome told him firmly with a slight scowl, turning back around and walking faster because she could now see the huts that filled the small village coming into view. A few short moments later, Kagome was running full speed towards the village, very excited to tell Miroku about the well's acceptance of their friend. "Miroku?" Kagome called his name when she stood inside of Kaede's hut…no answer. "Miroku, are you here?" Kagome asked a little louder. Still no response. "Kaede? Miroku? Shippo? Kirara?" Kagome called the names of each of her friends, still receiving no answer. "Hn…they must've gone somewhere…" Kagome spoke to herself quietly before walking out of the hut and realizing Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Before panicking, she looked up into the tree where Inuyasha usually sat when he was thinking or upset.

"Well…" Inuyasha spoke as if annoyed by her presence. "Well what?" Kagome asked, confused by the hanyou's sudden change of mood. "Well, you're standin' there starin' at me like I'm some kind of freak show or somethin'…" Kagome remained silent and was going to tell him to sit, but decided it was no longer her right to do so. Instead, she requested that he come down from the tree. "Inuyasha, come here…" Kagome requested. "What for?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Kagome sighed heavily. "That doesn't matter right now, just come here." Kagome ordered, raising her voice a little. "Okay, geez! What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed, yet curious tone of voice when he landed in front of her. Kagome didn't give an answer, but put her arms up near his head and grabbed the 'cursed' subjugation beads that Inuyasha hated so much, and took them off of him. Inuyasha was visibly shocked. "Why'd ya take 'em off? Aren't those like your form of punishment for me…besides…if you take those off, how am I supposed to be able to pass through the well and back?" Inuyasha asked her; almost relieved she could no longer 'sit' him, also belatedly realizing that he may never be able to pass through the well again.

"That's just it, Inuyasha…you're not supposed to be able to pass through the well anymore. That was my intention…" Kagome answered him, ignoring his first question. She looked down to her feet as if they would give her the answers that she knew Inuyasha was searching for. "But…Kagome...I- I don't get it…you don't want me to be able to pass through the well?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a little more hurt with each thought of why this would be true. Kagome shook her head. "It's not that I don't want you to…it's just that…well…you were never actually meant to. Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that I'm not truly meant to have ever come here…it was a privilege for me to be able to come here, and for you to be able to go to my time period. This life was not meant to be for us, so I'm ending it now…I'll bring Sango back in a day or so, but I'll go back home, and never return. So until then…goodbye Inuyasha. Tell Miroku that Sango's with me in my era when he comes back." Kagome requested before she turned away, tears already falling from her big, brown eyes. Inuyasha was too shocked to even stop her until she was out of his line of sight. He had finally just completely registered what she'd said into his mind and he felt crushed.

"KAGOME, WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to run after her. He could tell that she was now running due to the sudden outburst of her name because her scent was moving further and further away from his senses with each passing second. He couldn't bear to think that this was the second to last time he would ever see her again. As he continued to run after her with impressive speed, he noticed that her scent no longer inched away from him. She had stopped running. "Please, Kagome…don't do this. Don't leave." Inuyasha pleaded as he slowed to a walk, as he could now see her standing hesitantly in front of the well, as if waiting for him. "Why not, Inuyasha? Answer me this…what purpose do I have in staying here? I'm not needed here anymore, Inuyasha. My time with you and the others is over…if I stay here, what would I do? I would be of no use to you in any way whatsoever. I'd only be a waste of space…all the jewel shards have been located and you already know where the last one is, and when you all figure out how to get the shard from Kohaku without killing him, the jewel is complete. Admit it Inuyasha…I'm nothing more than a shard detector to you." Kagome spoke sadly, tears still falling down her plump cheeks.

"Kagome, that's not true…you've served as so much more than just a shard detector to me, and the others. You've been a good friend and medical aid to us all, a teacher, a mother to Shippo, a potential mate to myself, and a peacemaker. And, Kagome, that's not even the half of it…you mean so much to all of us, and I don't see why you can't realize that! You think too little of yourself, Kagome and if this is what you choose to do…to just leave a huge chunk of your life behind…then be my guest." Inuyasha told her, still feeling very upset that he couldn't even visit or send a message to her from the others now that she chose to leave. He could only hope that what he'd said changed her mind, but he wouldn't force her to stay if she didn't want to. Without a word, Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, kissed him softly on the cheek, and jumped down the well.


	16. Chapter 16

"You guys, I'm back…" Kagome said quietly as she walked into her living room where the taijiya and her little brother still sat. "Kagome, what happened?!" Sango stood and went to her; shocked to see that she'd been crying in the short amount of time she was gone. "I'm fine Sango…I just made a very hard decision, though…but it's for the best, so I thought I'd go through with it and endure the pain." Kagome told her, not wanting to talk about the subject with any more detail since her brother was still in the room. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sango asked her, waiting patiently for a response. Kagome simply shrugged her shoulders and lead the girl up the stairs and into her old room. "So what happened?" Sango asked as she sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, while Kagome closed the door. Kagome sat down next to her on the bed and eventually scooted back far enough so she was leaning against the wall and hugging her knees tightly to her chest. (A/N.: If you've ever seen Kagome's room, her bed is actually against the wall...just trying to be as accurate as possible.) She reluctantly told Sango all that'd happened while she was gone and also told her about her decision.

"Kagome are you sure you wanna make this decision? I'm not going to try to make you change your mind, but I know for sure that you'll be missed." Sango told her with a smile that could easily warm even the coldest of hearts. "I'm sure…I might come and visit you guys every once in a while, but if Inuyasha's there, I'm just gonna drop in, say hi and see how everyone's doing and leave. If he's away, I'll stay until he comes back…I promise I'll come to visit you when I need to talk." Kagome told her, not completely sure if she wanted to go back at all, even if for a visit. She felt terrible because she was leaving her friends…she could convince the others to shun Inuyasha while she's there…but that wouldn't be fair. 'What am I going to do?' Kagome asked herself, now noticing that Sango was staring at her. "What?" Kagome asked curiously, wondering how long she'd been staring. "I-…nothing. I'm just worried about your new-found situation, is all." Sango lied. She really was going to tell Kagome that if she wouldn't go back to the feudal era, then she would stay in her time with her, but she thought quickly about the consequences…she'd never be able to be with Miroku, or spend time with Shippo, or tease Inuyasha about frivolous things, or have those woman-to-woman chats with Kaede. Sure, she could bring Kirara through the well, but things would be so different…she couldn't possibly stay with Kagome without the others. Sure she needed time away from them sometimes, but she couldn't bear to be away from them all the time for the rest of her life.

Kagome could tell Sango was lying. She'd known the taijiya for little over six years and if anything, she could tell when she was lying to someone. She'd never look them in the eyes, her face would turn even the slightest of red before she even began to speak, and she just looked so nervous and tense…Sango was a terrible liar. But Kagome still smiled, nonetheless. "I'll figure something out so that we can still see each other." 'Hopefully…' Kagome added silently. Sango, still smiling nervously, suddenly stood and walked towards the door, opening it slowly. "Come on, Kagome…I believe there's a 'movie' waiting for us…" Sango told her cheerfully, making a small face as she said the unfamiliar word. 'Whatever that is…' she thought to herself, still confused about the number of unknown things in Kagome's era. Kagome caught a short glimpse of the face she made and started giggling like a little girl. Sango turned the lightest of reds and joined in on the laughter. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute…I really wanna change first. Do you want something different to put on? I mean- I know you're still wet, and you've gotta be freezing by now." Kagome observed. She herself was freezing from being out in the cold rain for so long, and it didn't make her feel any better with the thought of never seeing Inuyasha again floating around in her mind. Sango nodded, now realizing how cold she really was. She came back into the room and closed the door as Kagome moved to her closet and began pulling out clothes for her and Sango to try on.

When Kagome pulled out a pair of black jeans, Sango picked them up almost instantly. "These are really cute, Kagome!" Sango practically shouted at her. "You like them, huh?" Sango nodded eagerly. "Go ahead and try them on. If they fit, you can have them." Kagome told her, now smiling and giggling at her friend's enthusiasm. Sango tried them on, pulling them on quickly, stopping suddenly when she got to the zipper. "What am I supposed to do now?" Sango asked hesitantly. Kagome continued to giggle harder. "Here, let me help." She spoke in-between giggles, with a large smile on her face. She moved over to Sango and buttoned the jeans before pulling the zipper up. "You put the button over here inside the small hole over her, and then pull the metal part, it's called a zipper, up." Kagome explained for future reference. Sango gave a nervous smile and nodded, hoping she wouldn't forget. "So?" Kagome asked eagerly. "I really like them, they're much more comfortable than my old kimono. I can move around so much more freely." Sango complimented the jeans. "You can keep them, Sango. They fit you very well." Kagome told her. "I bet Miroku'll like them even more than you do." Kagome teased, noticing her friend's face contort from happy to one of absolute horror. "Oh, Kami! If I let him see me in these, his groping'll NEVER end!" Sango told her, not as happy about keeping the jeans as she was about ten seconds ago. Kagome giggled as she now looked for a shirt for her to wear. She found nothing that she liked at all. "Man, I need to go shopping. I don't have anything in here that I even remotely like!" Kagome complained, no longer giggling at her friend's distress.

"You mean at that 'mall' place you told me about?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "I could go there and buy some stuff for the both of us." Kagome suggested. "Would you like to come? To like, pick out your own stuff?" Kagome asked her, not really wanting to go alone. Sango nodded eagerly, desperately wanting to see more of Kagome's world. "Okay then, it's settled! I'm gonna give you a shirt, and put some different clothes on, and we'll be ready to leave." Kagome told her, thinking of what stores she wanted to go into. Sango simply nodded, pretending that she'd been listening. There were so many things she wanted to do and see now that she finally had a chance to in Kagome's era…but with only one day's time before she had to go back, she knew she wouldn't get to see much…

The next thing she knew, Kagome threw a shirt at her, hitting her square in the face, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm so sorry! I thought you'd catch it." Kagome apologized, trying pitifully to stifle her laughter. Sango began to giggle, despite her recent thoughts and put it on. She found it rather easy to put the garment on…until Kagome took one look at her burst out laughing. "Here, let me help you with that…you've kinda got it on backwards." Kagome told her while trying to help her turn the shirt around. After several moments of fighting with the seemingly perfectly fitted shirt and being tangled up in the sleeves, Kagome finally got the shirt to cooperate and turned it around. It'd been awkward at first, with Kagome trying to turn it around, and since this was a new experience for Sango, she'd moved around quite a bit, causing both Kagome and herself to become entangled together. "Wow…I've never had a 'fight' with a piece of clothing before." Sango commented, giggling and panting slightly. "Yeah, and the bad part is that I think the shirt won." Kagome laughed, just realizing that she'd messed up Sango's hair quite a lot in their little 'battle'. "What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked as she noticed her friend staring at her. "Your hair…it's-…it's everywhere!" Kagome answered between her fits of laughter. Sango gave a small look of confusion then reached both hands up to her head and felt frizzed hair all over the place. Sango went wide-eyed and immediately requested a comb. "Okay, okay! Here." Kagome stopped laughing and offered to help her brush her now tangled and frizzed hair. Sango complied, knowing it would be a tough job trying to do it all by herself.

About ten minutes later, Kagome and Sango were done with her hair and trying desperately to find some different clothes for Kagome to put on. "Kagome, we've been through your entire closet and your dresser! There has to be something that you find suitable enough! I mean, seriously, Kagome! Just put something on already. As of now, I could care less if you went naked!" Sango grouched, losing her patience with Kagome, which she didn't do very often. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, bed and some even outside the now open door that Sango had desperately tried to sneak out of without Kagome noticing. Each time she tried to sneak away, Kagome called for the girl's assistance. 'Why do I go to help her EVERY time?! Why don't I just keep walking?' Sango asked herself angrily. "You know what, Kagome…come. Come sit right here." Sango ordered, pointing at a cleared off spot on the bed. "I'm going to pick something for you to wear, right now! And you're going to wear it, weather you want to or not. We are going to get things you like, after all. So it wouldn't kill you to buy something there and then change into it and discard of the original clothes." Sango told her, pulling a buried pair of black jeans by the leg from a mountain of clothes that lay on the floor. She then found a shirt that she found interesting.

It was a lavender colored sweater, sort of like a turtleneck, except the part that would normally go around the neck was loose and draped over the shoulders. (I don't know what it's called, so hopefully you know what I'm talking about. If not, I'm sorry, but I explained as best as I could…) "Here, wear this." Sango suggested. Kagome gave a deep sigh and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll wear it…but I won't like it." Kagome told her, giving a small, childish pout. Sango laughed at her friend, knowing she wanted to wear it, which is why she gave in so easily. "That's why I said 'weather you like it or not'." Sango told her, still laughing at the pathetic attempt of a pout. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and began to put the clothes on. "I'll be waiting downstairs." Sango informed her, making her way around the giant piles of clothing so she wouldn't trip. 'Not that I'd even hit the floor…I'd probably just land in a bigger pile of clothes. I can't even see the floor, much less fall on it!' Sango thought, amused at the thought of landing in a big soft pile of clothing.

***

Meanwhile, on the other end of the well…

"Inuyasha, you're back. We didn't expect you to come back anytime soon, so we went off in search of dinner. Will you be joining us?" Miroku asked politely, Kirara giving a loud yawn and walked into Kaede's hut for a nap. "I'm not hungry." Inuyasha answered simply, not bothering to look up at the person he spoke to. "Not hungry?" Shippo repeated dumbly. "But you're the same one who can eat like 15 cups of ramen and still be hungry. Did you eat at Kagome's or something?" Shippo teased, trying to make him mad. "I said I'm not hungry, okay! Geez, can't a person just not be hungry?! Is it a fuckin' crime if I don't eat?!" Inuyasha snapped at him. "Wow…he didn't even hit me. Something MUST be up." Shippo thought out loud. "You might not want to give him any ideas while he's like this, Shippo." Miroku advised. "Inuyasha, what happened after you left? You were fine then and now you're very upset. Would you like to talk about it?" Miroku asked, trying to get him to open up, but speaking to him as if he were an angry child, trying not to make him any more upset. Inuyasha shook his head, not exactly in a 'talking' mood. "Did it have anything to do with Kagome?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha looked away from him and nodded slowly. "Yeah…it had everything to do with Kagome. She banished me from going to her time period, refuses to come back except for just one more time, and that's only to drop Sango off and say goodbye. And…this." Inuyasha told them, pointing to his neck and upper chest area.

"Wha-…Oh! She removed the subjugation beads? But why?" Shippo asked. "She did it to make sure that I couldn't go back to her time ever again. She knows that we had a spiritual bond within that damned thing and it was the only thing that made me able to go through the well and back…and she took it to her world with her." Inuyasha answered him, despite what he said about not wanting to talk about it. "That's terrible…was there any reason that you know of that may have caused her to take such actions?" Miroku asked, trying to sort things out in a calm way…at least more calmly than Inuyasha would've handled it on his own. "I guess it was sorta my fault." Inuyasha started as he began to head into Kaede's hut, motioning for the two to follow him inside so he could further explain things. "How is it your fault that Kagome wants to leave?" Shippo asked curiously, thinking the hanyou had said or done something to her.

"If you'd let me finish!" Inuyasha said in a low voice, obviously irritated with Shippo's stupid questions. "I went with Kagome through the well and when we got there, she was only gonna stay for a few days and pack and some other stuff. While she was there, I guess she wanted someone to talk to besides me or her mom, so she thought of taking Sango over there. So Kagome went back through the well, I waited for her at her house and when she came back Sango was with her and they were both soaked." "Sango went through the well?!" Shippo and Miroku asked in unison. "Yes! She went through the well! Now do ya got somethin' else to say, or are ya gonna wait for me to start talkin' again?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. Silence. "Okay then…as I was saying…they were both soaked from the rain and Kagome's mom made me help get some towels to dry off. When I got in there with the towels, we started jokin' around and throwin' towels at each other…then Kagome threw one at me that she already dried off with and it hit me in the face and her scent was just all over it. Then that's all I remember before seein' her right in my face and askin' me if I was okay, or somethin' like that and I tried to cover it up and got mad and left. Then I guess she got over it 'cause she came back and was gonna tell you two that Sango was with her so you wouldn't worry and I came back with her. I was still kinda pissed and I snapped at her. It all happened right before you guys got back." Inuyasha told them the entire thing, including some details that the girls didn't know about and hopefully wouldn't find out about.

"Inuyasha, surely you don't entirely blame yourself for Kagome's permanent departure? Her time was bound to come someday anyways." Miroku tried to get him to take at least some of the blame off himself. "Maybe…but I really didn't think that day'd be so soon." Inuyasha told him as he got up and walked out of the hut and into the forest. "Should we go after him, Miroku?" Shippo asked. "No, Shippo. It is probably best if we let him be at this time. If he decides to get angry and lose control, there'd be no one able to stop him from causing us harm. He'll come around when he's ready to. We should let him deal with this alone for now." Miroku told him, not wanting to force Inuyasha to do anything he didn't want to. "Okay…Miroku?" Shippo called his name to make sure he was paying attention. "Hn?" Miroku looked down at the young and quickly growing fox demon. "Do you really think we'll never be able to see Kagome again after tomorrow?" Shippo asked, his voice became shaky and started to crack. "I'm afraid I cannot truthfully answer your question, Shippo. If this is the path she chooses to take, and if she truly feels that she serves no purpose by being with us, then we can only hope that what we have to say is enough to make her change her mind. We cannot force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Miroku answered him, hoping they could change her mind. Kagome was like a sister to him and he cared for her, but he only wanted the best for her, as well as Inuyasha and all the others. 'If this is what's best…then I guess it was bound to happen someday. Goodbye, Kagome.' Miroku thought sadly, noticing that Shippo was still standing there, sniffling quietly and wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I hope we can change her mind. I don't want Kagome to leave…it'd be too different around here without her. Besides…who's gonna protect me from Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, thinking of all the things Inuyasha could now get away with Kagome gone. "I'll protect you, Shippo." Miroku told him, smiling brightly. "Oh, yeah? Well who's gonna protect me from you?" Shippo asked with a smirk playing across his lips. "I'm offended that you would think you need protection from me, Shippo." Miroku told him, trying to refrain from hitting him upside the head. "Okay…maybe I don't, but Sango sure does." Shippo teased, dropping his smirk when he saw the rather large vein throbbing in Miroku's forehead.

Within minutes after his beating, Shippo had a few bumps and bruises all over him after being ruthlessly hit several times with Miroku's staff. Shippo had fought back and gave Miroku a few bruises and scrapes of his own with his claws. Luckily, Shippo would be completely healed by morning because of his demon blood. Miroku, on the other hand, would probably take about a week to heal completely. Inuyasha sat in a tree above them, staying out of sight, but keeping them in his sight. He was ready to leap down and give Shippo an even more brutal beating when his name was mentioned, and to blow off some steam. So what better way to blow off steam than to beat the living daylights out of someone? Instead, he sat in his place on the branch and watched what was going to happen when he saw Miroku getting angrier by the second. He watched Shippo take the first few hits and begin to fight back. Inuyasha laughed so hard at their injuries until it got to the point where he was holding his sides, having trouble breathing, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. 'I wonder how bad Kagome would've bashed Miroku's face in if she saw this…grr! Why the fuck does everything I do or see or even have fuckin' contact with always make me think about her?! Stupid wench! I don't need her, and from now on, I'll prove it…to EVERYONE!' Inuyasha thought angrily before leaping to another tree behind the one he was in. He went deeper and deeper into the forest to be alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait! i've been sooo behind on everything lately..anyways NEXT CHAPTER!

After Kagome was dressed and ready to go, she and Sango set out for the mall. Kagome took her mother's car even thought it was within walking distance. Besides it was raining outside and they were in no mood to get soaked again. "Mom we'll be back later, okay?" Kagome told her mother, not waiting for her approval. "Okay, dear. Have fun." Mrs. Higarashi told them. "Do you have enough yen?" she asked before they left. Kagome nodded and waved as she walked out the door, umbrella in hand. As they approached her mother's car, Sango looked at it, obviously amazed. She nearly dropped her umbrella and began to circle the car in absolute awe. "Kagome…? Wha- what is this thing?" Sango stuttered. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her friend's expression. Her jaw could've possibly been unhinged because of the fact that it'd nearly touched the ground at mere sight of the car, and her eyes looked like they were ready to fall right out of the sockets. "It's called a car, Sango…it's just like a cart, but it doesn't need horses to pull it, and it goes a lot faster." Kagome explained to her, still giggling. "Am I supposed to get inside it, or on top of it or something?" Sango asked, completely unaware of why her friend was laughing so hard.

Kagome simply stared at her friend for not even two seconds before bursting out in laughter, holding her sides and trying to wipe away tears. "Here…let me…let me…help you out." Kagome managed to speak in-between her uncontrollable bits of laughter. "Umm…okay…" Sango responded, cocking an eyebrow. Kagome walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Sango. "Just sit there for a second and I'll help you put on your seatbelt when I get in." Kagome told her, now successfully fighting back laughter. Sango got in and waited like she was told. Kagome slammed the door closed, startling Sango enough to make her flinch, and walking back over to the driver's side. "On top of it…" Kagome repeated, giggling once more before opening the car door. She got in and fastened Sango's seatbelt first, then her own. As she put the key in the ignition and turned on the engine, in the corner of her eye she saw Sango looking around nervously with wide eyes, and she seemed to be breathing heavily. 'Maybe she's just scared…' Kagome thought to herself, thinking nothing more of it. "Ya know, if you want to, you can put the seat back a little. There's a little lever on the side of the chair. If you pull it up, the seat'll go back some." Kagome suggested, thinking the seat looked a little to close to the dashboard. Sango nodded and looked for the lever.

She easily found it and pulled up, making the seat fly all the way back, no longer supporting her weight, thus causing her to fall back with it. "Ahh! Kagome what the hell?! You said it would go back, but I didn't think you meant this far!" Sango shouted, obviously frustrated. Kagome barely even heard her over her own laughter. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked, even though she was still smiling and stifling more giggles. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sango answered in an irritated tone. "Just pull the lever again and keep your back on the seat and just let yourself up slowly until you're comfortable, okay? And this time don't fly forward." Kagome joked. Sango shot her a playful glare before doing as she was instructed and she was more than happy to see that it'd worked instead of pushing her all the way forward like Kagome'd said. "See, it worked." Kagome told her. "Let's just go." Sango growled. Kagome giggled and drove off to the mall. Sango held on tight, digging her fingernails into the soft leather of her seat. "What's going on?" she asked shakily. "Don't worry, Sango. You're safe and you're gonna be just fine. Nothing's gonna happen to us." Kagome tried to reassure her. Eventually, Sango relaxed and let go of the chair, eagerly looking out the window at all the shops and people and other cars. "Wow…times sure have changed, Kagome." Sango said, still looking out the window, now looking up at a rather tall building. Kagome smiled and pulled over. "Are we going into that one?" Sango asked, pointing at the building she was just gaping at. "Nuh-uh. The one next to it." Kagome answered, pointing at a smaller building next to it that had many people inside. Sango nodded and heard Kagome's door slam closed. Sango looked around, confused as to how to get out. She looked up out the window and saw Kagome headed towards the building that she called a 'mall.' She became frantic, thinking she would be forced to sit there and wait the entire time, so she started yelling and banging her fists on the window. "KAGOME! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME IN HERE! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" she yelled.

As Kagome walked, she slowed to a stop a few feet away from the mall. 'Is that Sango yelling like that?' she thought. She turned around and saw Sango still sitting in her car, yelling and banging on the window, with her seatbelt still on. 'Oh, geez…I can't believe I forgot to tell her how to take the seatbelt off and how to open the door…and to think I could've just walked in and left her there! What if she'd have gotten out somehow and tried to come looking for me and got lost? Ugh! Miroku'd probably kill me.' Kagome thought as she walked back up to the car and opened the door for Sango and leaned over to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Thanks." Sango said, getting out of the car rather quickly, as if she were happy to get out of it. "You're welcome, and I'm sorry." Kagome said with a short laugh. "It's okay…just don't do that again." Sango joked. 'I'll try not to.' Kagome thought as she and Sango walked side-by-side into the mall.

Sango looked around eagerly, in absolute awe of how large it was. "Wow…I've never seen so many people all at once!" Sango said a little louder than she should have, causing by passers to stare at them. "Umm, Sango…people aren't supposed to know that you're from the past. So you have to act like you know what everything is, okay?" Kagome spoke quickly in a hushed tone, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and shaking her gently. Sango looked at her like she was the scariest thing she'd ever seen. "Okay!?" Kagome yelled again, causing even MORE people to stare. Sango nodded slowly. "Uh huh…umm, Kagome? You know that people are staring…don't you?" Sango asked slowly, as if speaking to an angry toddler. Kagome instantly became self-conscious and began to look at the people around her.

'Oh geez…people are staring! At her! Maybe they've figured it out! Ahh! This can't be happening!' Kagome mentally screamed. "WHAT?! You all act like you've never seen two girls trying to enjoy themselves at the mall! Quit being so nosy and get back to what you were doing!" Kagome shouted at the growing crowd. The crowd instantly shrunk down to four people that Kagome happened to recognize. "Kagome? Kagome is that you?" asked one woman, taking a few steps closer to the distressed girl. "Yuka? Eri? Ayumi, Hojo! I haven't seen you guys in years!" Kagome shouted happily, giving them all big hugs. "Uh, Kagome? Who's that?" Ayumi asked, pointing at Sango when she ended their embrace. "Oh! Umm…" she started. 'Think Kagome, think! Uhh…got it!' Kagome thought of a good lie. "This is my cousin Sango. She lives over in America and she's here to visit for a year." Kagome lied. Sango looked at her incredulously. Kagome winked at her one time, telling her to just go along with it. "Hi…everyone." Sango said shyly. "Hi!" the four all said in unison. "Uh, Sango these are my friends from high school. Their names are Ayumi, Hojo, Yuka, and Eri. Remember the ones I told you about?" Kagome asked her, hinting that they were the ones that'd met Inuyasha and asked him all those questions. "Oh, yes I remember." Sango answered belatedly. "I'm taking her shopping one last time before she leaves." Kagome spoke quickly. "But you said she's here for a year…" Eri interrupted. "Umm…yeah, she…uhh…she was here for a whole year already and uhh…umm, she leaves tomorrow." Kagome stuttered. "What's wrong, Kagome? You look nervous, and if I'm not mistaken, a little sick." Hojo noticed her sweating and increasingly pale face quickly. "Huh? Oh, no, I feel fine, Hojo. Don't worry about me. I guess I should just walk it off. Haha. Come on Sango, let's go. I'll uhh, talk to you guys later." Kagome smiled and walked away quickly, grabbing Sango by the wrist. "Well she hasn't changed much…" Eri said absently. "Yep…same old Kagome-always in a hurry." Yuki added. "Kagome, wait!" Hojo yelled after her.

Sango almost had to run to keep up with Kagome's speed. "Kagome, you can let go now!" Sango yelled from behind her, still struggling to keep up. "Oh, sorry." Kagome apologized after letting her go. "Why'd you leave so soon, Kagome? I thought they were your friends." Sango asked, not fully understanding why they left so quickly. "They are but…" she couldn't come up with a decent answer to give her. "But what?" Sango asked firmly. "Kagome, wait!" came Hojo's voice from a distance. 'Thank you, Hojo!' Kagome thought, relieved that he would serve as a distraction from her previous conversation…that was until he caught up to them.

"What is it, Hojo?" Kagome asked him innocently. "What happened back there? Why'd you leave so soon?" Hojo asked, confused. 'Oh great…just the thing I was trying to avoid…but of course it would happen to me.' Kagome thought sarcastically. "Hojo, don't get me wrong, you guys are my friends and I'm thrilled to see all of you, but Sango leaves tomorrow and I won't ever see her again and-" Hojo cut her off with another question. "What do you mean you won't ever see her again? She's your family, I'm sure you'll see her sometime or another." Hojo suggested. "No I won't Hojo! She's leaving tomorrow, and there's no way she can ever get back here on her own, and I refuse to go back there with that jerk Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled before Hojo spoke once more. "Kagome, she can too come back, I mean she can get on a plane and be here whenever." Hojo told her, not noticing the tears forming in her eyes. "NO SHE CAN'T, HOJO! SHE CAN NEVER COME BACK HERE WITH ALL THE PLANE TICKETS IN THE WORLD BECAUSE AIR PLANES CAN'T…" Kagome luckily caught herself before she revealed the truth. 'Can't travel through time…' Kagome thought sadly, letting her tears fall freely. "Air planes can't what, Kagome?" Hojo pressed on. Kagome remained silent and looked away from him. "Kagome, come on, you know you can tell me anything. And by the way, you mentioned a so called "jerk" named Inuyasha…who is this Inuyasha person and what did he ever do to you?" Hojo asked, completely oblivious of the rage that swirled wildly in her eyes at the mere mention of his name.

Kagome'd finally snapped. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, HOJO! Why do you even care?! You don't even know him!" Kagome yelled once more, attracting some very unwanted extra attention to herself. "What are you bakas gawking at?! Get outta here!" Kagome shouted at them. "Kagome, what's up with you?!" Yuki asked, grabbing her from behind by the shoulders. "NOTHINGS WRONG NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! UGH!" Kagome stomped away fiercely with Sango right behind her. "Kagome…you don't have to be so upset about this. I know you don't want to do this, but if you're really this upset, then you should just reconsider things. Don't lose all your friends just because of one person that just happens to be Inuyasha." Sango consoled her once they were both in the car and driving away. Kagome refused to respond. She figured if she said anything then she just might go off on Sango, knowing good and well that she did nothing to deserve it.

The ride back home seemed to go unusually slow. "Mom, we're home!" Kagome shouted after closing the door and removing her shoes. "Oh, great! I want to see everything. How much did you get?" Mrs. Higarashi asked, cheerful as always. "We didn't get anything mom. I saw Hojo and the others and things sort of went bad from there and I just don't want to talk about it…I'll be in my room." Kagome told her sadly, walking up to her room and closing the door behind her. "What am I gonna do? I have only one day to decide and it's not fair! I shouldn't have to choose between my friends and my emotions!" Kagome said to herself out loud before plopping down on her bed rather roughly. She laid her head on her pillow and looked around her room as if she'd never been there before. As she continued to look, she saw a small gift box sitting on her desk. 'What is that? I wonder how it got there…oh well, it's in my room so I guess I'll open it.' Kagome thought, getting up eagerly to go and open it. She got to the desk in what felt like hours later, but were only seconds. She hesitantly picked up the box and read the card that accompanied it. To her surprise, the card was already opened and the box looked like it'd been tampered with. "Did I already open this?" she wondered out loud.

She picked up the box and opened it slowly, as if something were going to jump out at her. It was empty! She then immediately recognized the box as a gift from her birthday party two years ago. What was the box still doing there? Had she paid that little attention to her own room? Why was it the only one that was kept? 'Why do I care? This gift was from Inuyasha…even if mom did give him a little help.' Kagome thought, reaching around her neck and taking off the necklace that'd filled the box when she first received it. "I'll give it to Sango and tell her to give it back to him" Kagome said out loud, angry that she hadn't remembered about it. He'd given it to her two whole years ago and ever since, she never took it off. She put it back into the box and set the box back down before returning to her bed. 'I hope things go well tomorrow…I really don't wanna leave him, but he's just so stubborn! He deserves this, and it's the only way he'll learn.' Kagome thought to herself as she lay completely still on her bed. 'Tell him you're sorry that you overreacted.' Her mind responded, slightly startling her. 'No way! It's all his fault this is happening and all over one stupid little kiss on the cheek from Koga! Geez, is he really that competitive? Ugh! I don't even know why I'm thinking about that pompous ass. I hate him! I HATE YOU INUYASHA! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!' Kagome yelled mentally, wishing he could hear her harsh words. 'You know that's not true…you still love him.' Her mind argued.

"You know what, this is stupid. Why am I arguing with myself?" she wondered out loud. "I hate Inuyasha, and that's FINAL!" Kagome said to herself before drifting off into the land of dreams…daydreams that is. She couldn't sleep and tried desperately to think of something, no anything other that HIM! But it just wasn't happening. "You guys really enjoy torturing me don't you?" she asked the Kamis. 'I wonder what Shippo and the others are doing right now.' Kagome finally changed the subject running through her mind like a mad dog. She finally let slumber overcome her and slept peacefully for the first time in days.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome still lay in her room, sleeping, until late the next morning. She was completely awake now, and could hear all too well the things that were going on downstairs.

"Kagome really seemed upset last night when you guys came back…what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Sango.

"Well, while we were there, she ran into some of her old friends…Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo, I believe. So Kagome told them I was her cousin and they asked _A LOT_ of questions, and I guess Kagome was thinking about how badly it would hurt her when I leave…she really should just forget her differences with Inuyasha and keep coming back if she wants to stay with us." Sango answered.

"Oh no…well whatever choice she makes, I hope she's happy…I won't interfere." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Kagome decided she'd heard enough and went downstairs, faking a cheerful smile. "Hey mom, Sango, Sota, Gramps!" she said, not stopping on her way to the kitchen. Sango and Kagome's mother shared a confused look, but definitely weren't going to try and upset her again. Sota got up and followed her into the kitchen, hoping she was going to cook.

"You makin' breakfast?" Sota asked anxiously.

"I wasn't but if you want me to, I will…what do you want?

" Kagome asked thoughtfully. He hesitated for a while…a long while. After almost three minutes of standing there, Kagome laughed at him.

"I'll surprise you." She said, still giggling.

'Hmm…' Kagome thought once her brother left her. She was stumped on what to make as well. Kagome walked back into the living room to sit with the others.

"I don't feel like cooking." She said abruptly after sitting down.

"Uhh…" Sota had no response…no intelligent response, anyway.

"How 'bout we go out to eat?" she suggested. "My treat…?" she added in, trying to persuade them. They all answered happily in unison, apart from Gramps, who decided he wasn't hungry, which made her smile. Sango just stared like they'd all lost their minds. But Kagome felt like she'd needed some time away from home. Maybe being so close to the place she forbade herself to be was the reason she was so unhappy. It was worth a try.

Within minutes, everyone was packed in the car waiting anxiously for Kagome to pull off.

"Where're we eatin' at, sis?" Sota asked curiously.

"Somewhere different, I was thinking…ya know, somewhere we've never been to. I was thinking we could just drive around until we find something we agree on." She answered patiently. Sota just nodded, knowing she was watching him in the rearview mirror. They drove around for what seemed like hours to the hungry car full of people until Mrs. Higurashi pointed out a place that looked interesting enough. A place called Matsu. The group agreed, and Kagome pulled into the nearly deserted parking lot. Nonetheless, they walked in and were immediately seated in a booth in front of a large window.

When they were given their menus, Sango was surprised to recognize many of the dishes on it. Recognizing the dish instantly, Sango ordered seasoned nori, a bowl of steamed rice, and tsukemono. Sota, seemingly the hungriest of them all, only ordered a tamagoyaki with some okayu. Kagome, not feeling very hungry, settled for just a rice ball and miso soup. (A/N: I'm not making these foods up lol. I actually did research on Japanese breakfast foods haha.) Mrs. Higurashi settled for just seasoned nori and broiled fish. The group ate happily in silence for several minutes. Kagome ate quickly and finished before the others, waiting patiently, yet anxious inside for them to finish their meals. Sango finished next, and Kagome took advantage of this as a chance to talk with her.

"Uhm…I don't feel too good. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a sec…Sango, would you come with me?" Kagome asked, trying her best not to make the lie obvious.

"Do you want me to come with you, dear?" her mother asked.

"Oh…but, uhh, who's gonna stay here with Sota?" Kagome had to think quickly-she was a terrible liar.

"I'd forgotten all about him; he's been very quiet. I'm sorry, dear." Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile, turning to her only son.

"We won't be long, mom…promise." Kagome said with a smile-the icing on the cake. As soon as she turned from the table, her smile faded instantly and she had to feign crying right then and there. _'I'm not gonna cry…not here! I can wait 'til we're in the restrooms…C'mon, Kagome! Not in front of them! Hiding the pain is easier than having to explain it…!'_ She told herself as she guided Sango to the lavatories.

Sango definitely noticed something was up with Kagome, but waited until they were far enough from the table to say anything.

"Kagome…what's wrong?...What happened to you? You used to be so happy and cheerful all the time…easy to be around. Are you really going to let Inuyasha make you live this way? You're always sad; you keep lashing out at people…what's going on?" Sango spoke sadly to her friend. She wanted the old Kagome back…the one that could instantly brighten the mood in a room, but now instantly darkens it.

"I don't know, Sango…I guess Inuyasha was what kept me happy. He gave me hope…life. Back then, I could've never seen myself without him…now I can't see myself with him. And when I woke up today, I instantly started thinking about taking you back…I hate that I won't be able to see you, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kirara…even Inuyasha. I'm going to miss you all so much…! I-" Kagome couldn't speak anymore. Tears streamed down her face, and she broke into sobs. Sango didn't know what to say to her…she held Kagome close and let her cry. She even shed tears of her own. It broke her heart to see someone so dear to her in so much pain and heartache.

"Kagome…" Sango called her name softly, as if she wanted no one else to hear. Kagome pulled away and looked up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She couldn't go back to the table looking like this. They would ask questions…and Kagome would too easily respond to their questions…and she would cry more. Sango didn't want to see her cry anymore.

"Kagome, I can see how much this upsets you…we all can. If it hurts you so much, then why do you continue putting yourself through it all? You don't need to ban yourself from somewhere you love, just limit your time there. Stay here and live like you wanted to, but at least visit. You can't possibly _want_ to go through with this." She told her…she didn't want Kagome to stop coming to the feudal era, but if it's what Kagome wanted, she didn't have the right to try and stop her.

"I know it's upsetting for me now, but I'll get over it someday…and so will you, and all the others. We just have to look forward to that day…but I can't seem to look past today and see what's in store for me tomorrow…that's why I'm so upset…it's because I can never imagine myself without you all because I've been with you all for so long. I feel like I'll forget you…and I never want that to happen." Kagome explained to her, no longer crying, but…she was smiling! The first genuine smile she'd given in weeks, and no one but Sango was there to see it! That single, heart-warming smile made Sango feel like she was on top of the world. That was the Kagome she missed…the Kagome that made people feel distracted from anything even remotely unhappy with just one heartfelt smile.

"Okay…I'm sorry to bring it up, but…when are we going back? If I'm going to cry at all, I'd rather do it there…" Sango wasn't trying to upset her; she was just curious. Kagome shrugged and suggested they get back to the table before the others start to worry. Sango agreed and the two women walked back without another word.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she looked up to see the girls returning. The two nodded and smiled simultaneously and joined hands. Mrs. Higurashi stood slowly, not wanting to bring on stomach pain so early in the day. Sota, however, bounced up and headed silently towards the door. He seemed to be rushing.

"Sota?...where're you going in such a hurry? You can't get anywhere without me, remember? I've got the keys!" She called after him as he walked out the door. Kagome turned to her mother. "What's his problem?" she asked.

"He's upset because he thinks you're leaving to the feudal ear again. I tried to tell him why you're going today and he wasn't buying it. He knows how attached you are to that place, and he thinks he won't see you again for a while…he'll learn on his own." Mrs. Higurashi said with a small, heart-felt smile as she walked towards the door. Kagome sighed, but headed to the car as well. Sango followed wordlessly, thinking it would be best if she kept her thoughts to herself for the time being.

The group drove home in silence. Kagome no longer had the strength to keep up her false smiles and cheeriness. No one dared to upset her…not now. She wore a scowl all the way home that showed no signs of disappearing anytime soon. Once the group was situated at home again, Kagome and Sango got ready to leave, sharing an immense amount of tears while doing so.

…**meanwhile**…

_Sango…__**please**__ convince Kagome to stay!...I can't live without her…I didn't even get a second chance with her…_ Inuyasha spent yet another day sulking in solitude, and refusing meals once again. Miroku was really beginning to worry for his friend. He'd never seen Inuyasha act this way, and it was starting to scare him…

"Who'd have thought one girl – who doesn't even belong in this time – could change a young hanyou's life so dramatically?" the monk thought aloud. Shippo looked at him incredulously.

"What're you, stupid?! Do you have any idea how much he loves her?" the fox demon shouted. Miroku shrugged.

"I know, I know…but for as long as I've known him, Inuyasha's never been one to let another alter his life in this way." The monk answered.

"Well, as far as I know, he's never, **EVER** looked at anyone the way he does with Kagome…not even Kikyo! When he's with her, it's like he's on top of the world!...and the way he talks about her…who knew he had all that affection in him?" Shippo spoke with a smirk on his face, knowing Inuyasha could hear from the branch he sat on.

"Keh! Would you two give it a rest, already?! Damn, you guys sound like little, old, gossipy ladies!" the frustrated, blushing hanyou shouted. Kaede, who was also within hearing range while tending to her herbs in a small garden patch, glared daggers at him from below. "Uhm…hehe…no offense, Kaede." He sputtered out.

Suddenly, the wind changed direction, and Inuyasha automatically sniffed the air.

"Aww, fuck!" he yelled.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Nothin', it's those damned, smelly, good-for-nothin' wolves again!" he replied. Inuyasha lept down from the tree, ready to greet the unwanted guests. Mere milli-seconds later, Koga sped to an instant stop right in Inuyasha's face.

"You bastard son-of-a-bitch!" Koga roared, obviously angry and upset Inuyasha beyond belief…yet the ill-tempered hanyou reluctantly held back from strangling the wolf prince. He figured Kagome was already angry enough with him, and killing Koga would drive her away for sure.

"YOU made her leave, ya stupid mutt!" Koga kicked - **hard**! Inuyasha, who saw no signs of it coming, was thrown back several feet. Miroku stood immediately.

"Koga, I think it's time for you to go…" the monk tried to keep his voice calm, but instead, his tone dripped with anger and ferocity. He gripped his prayer beads, knowing the fight would more than likely escalate to something from bad, to much, much worse.

In this moment, Koga stared menacingly in Miroku's direction and slowly stalked towards him, not knowing of the monk's wind tunnel. Hoping to catch the wolf demon off-guard, Inuyasha got up quietly, despite the sharp pain in his jaw. He ran towards the wolf prince and unsheathed Tessaiga.

"**WIND SCAR**!" Inuyasha leapt high in the air and aimed the fang of destruction at Koga. Koga's blue eyes widened in realization and he jumped aside, just barely escaping his death. Inuyasha took a deep breath before preparing to attack again. He planned to let his instincts overcome him to kill the scrawny wolf that caused his depression with one little kiss. As he took in that breath, he smelled…salt – tears.

He looked in the direction of the scent and saw the exact opposite of what he didn't want to see…his beloved Kagome…crying…because she hadn't witnessed the entire thing. Had she?

"Inuyasha…" her voice little more than a whisper, yet she knew he could hear her. Inuyasha stepped towards her slowly, trying not to frighten her anymore. Kagome's look of shock became one of anger and turned her attention away from the hanyou. "Koga…why? Why did you come here?!" her voice started out calm and quiet, but escalated to angry shouts. "What is _wrong_ with you?! Are you, like, dead-set on killing me and Inuyasha's relationship?" Kagome's voice got louder. Koga remained silent, feeling disgusted with himself for upsetting her.

"Kagome…I-I-" Koga stuttered.

"No! I don't want your excuses! You broke us up once already, and even before that, Inuyasha and I went through hella big arguments over YOU! I don't love you! Get over it!" Kagome shouted, speaking out of anger. The wolf looked as if he could break down in tears right here, in front of everyone, in spite of how physically strong he was. He looked at her like he was a child and she his mother whom had just slapped him. Kagome instantly wished she could take back her harsh words. Dammit, she hated being too kind sometimes! Koga finally got off the ground and turned his back to her, ready to walk away…not run, since Inuyasha's wind scar had partially hit his right foot. It wasn't anything he couldn't live through—it'd be healed almost entirely by morning.

"Koga…I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I swear!" she told him, tears brimming her eyes. She wasn't in love with Koga, but he was still her friend. She couldn't believe she'd just hurt him that way…she'd humiliated him in front of all her comrades as well as his own. She disgusted herself.

"No, Kagome…you made your point. You don't have to explain." Koga halfway turned back towards Kagome, said good-bye, and walked away. Kagome stared, and ran to him when he fell. He hissed in pain, and she cradled his head in her lap. He made no effort to avoid her gaze. He was in terrible pain, and Kagome wanted to help.

_I should heal the wound…with my powers…but, I haven't used them in so long! What if I end up hurting him? I'd feel horrible!_ Kagome thought sadly. But, it was worth it to try and heal Koga's foot. "Koga…I'm going to try and heal that foot, okay?" she spoke softly, still feeling guilty for what she'd said to him. She felt guilty, but she definitely wasn't sorry. She'd meant every word of what she said, but she didn't mean for it to have that effect on him. Koga nodded.

"Let's get him inside first…I'd feel better healing him indoors…" Kagome requested. Inuyasha and Miroku, having missed her so much, did exactly what she asked and carried Koga into Kaede's hut. Once he was safely inside, Kagome asked that everyone leave the hut, to make sure no one would get hurt if things went wrong. They all agreed with little argument.

"Okay…let's do this." Kagome said confidently. She reached down to his foot and concentrated only on healing the wound. A soft, purple-ish light emitted from her body and Koga could feel a small tingling sensation in his entire right leg. It was working. The wound closed over and left nothing but a long, fat, pink scar that ran from his baby toe, all the way to his shin. He'd looked at the scar and grinned from ear to ear. He hugged her tight, and she refused to return the hug, knowing that overly-affectionate gestures were what got her into this predicament in the first place.

Kagome walked out of the hut immediately after he let her go. She glared at Inuyasha openly, and waited for a response.

"What?!" he shouted, slightly irritated that he was being stared at. Kagome simply sighed and dropped her scowl. She looked at him for a short moment longer and ran to him and hugged him. Inuyasha was dumbfounded, but if the girl he loved so much wanted to hug him at random, he wouldn't argue. He stood in shock for a few seconds longer and hugged her back. She looked up at him.

"Sango…?" Kagome called. Inuyasha was confused again. She was looking at him, yet she spoke Sango's name. What exactly was going on in this young woman's head?

"Yes?" the taijiya answered. Kagome broke the hug and went to go hug her dear sister-like friend. And then it hit them all like a bag full of bricks: she was saying good-bye.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, afraid to let her go. What would he do without her? As Kagome broke this hug, she started to shed tears. Next, she hugged Miroku. He groped her, and he immediately cringed.

"I won't hit you, Miroku. That's not how I want to remember my last moment with you." Kagome giggled, but as she said her last sentence, she began to cry again. Sango also began to cry, hating that her closest friend was leaving her. Kagome bent down and patted Kirara on the head, and she purred happily, not realizing what was going on.

Now Kagome went to Shippo. He looked like he was ready to break down completely, in front of everyone. But he didn't want to do that. "I'll m-m-miss you, K-Kagome." Shippo couldn't hold the tears in any longer. When Kagome let go of their embrace, Koga came out of the hut. She hugged him, too. And then Kaede.

"I l-love you all, and...a-and I-I won't f-f-forget you. Ever." Kagome said between sobs. She hugged Inuyasha again and turned to walk back towards the well.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called, stopping her cold in her tracks. "I'll walk with you." He suggested. Kagome nodded, not yet trusting her voice. The two walked side-by-side. As they moved further away from the group, Kagome grabbed at Inuyasha's hand. He stopped and simply looked at her. She felt a little awkward being stared at, but stared back nonetheless.


End file.
